Forgotten Capitol
by Spica M
Summary: El nuevo carcelero Harry Potter es asignado a vigilar la casa de Slytherin dentro de la cárcel de máxima seguridad Hogwarts. Dentro de dicha casa, el rey de Slytherin, el prisionero más peligroso de todos, Tom Riddle, atrae la atención de este joven carcelero. ¿Porque Lord Voldemort es el enemigo mundial si tantos lo siguen incluso despues de su derrota? [TMR/HP] (Slash)
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Hogwarts, la prisión más grande del mundo, la misma que compite con la cárcel Durmstrang y la prisión femenina Beauxbatons, es considerada la mayor cárcel del mundo. En Hogwarts se hallan los criminales más peligrosos del mundo, algunas amenazas del mundo inglés e incluso residen los criminales menores.

Pero ni Hogwarts pudo preparar a los cientos de guardias que se encargaban de atrapar a los criminales para alguien como Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort, conocido actualmente como "El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado", "Quien-tu-sabes" y el "Innombrable" fue el mayor criminal conocido por el mundo inglés, solo que cuando todos se percataron de esto, ya había sido muy tarde. Él, con sus secuaces, los "mortífagos" causaron pánico y destrucción por todo lado y lideraron una rebelión de alcances mundiales, derrocaron el poder que controlaba el mundo de la política y se instauró como el dictador mundial con su sede en Inglaterra, su país natal.

Después de un esfuerzo mundial entre todos los que resistían al cambio, lograron convencer al director de la prisión de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, el vencedor del anterior asesino serial Gellert Grindelwald, para que peleara contra este dictador.

Después de un conflicto que pasó a los anales de la historia, Albus Dumbledore logró derrotar a Lord Voldemort y todos creyeron que al fin el dictador había sucumbido. Los seguidores fueron apresados en su mayoría pero en el mundo había un grave conflicto de creencias. Algunos apoyaban la igualdad de Voldemort y otros que no les convenía dicha igualdad fueron los que eliminaron a Voldemort del poder.

Actualmente el mundo vive sin problemas de nuevo en el régimen antiguo de poder y los partidarios de Voldemort ocultos en las sombras o encerrados en Hogwarts bajo cadena perpetua y otros en Azkaban.

Los políticos que se benefician con el modo del poder actual donan cuantiosas cantidades a Hogwarts y solo los que saben que Voldemort está encerrado ahí, nunca pisan el suelo de dicho establecimiento por miedo.

Algunos otros como las familias con poder político que ayudaron a la causa y que con uso del dinero se salvaron de la cárcel, actualmente son los partidarios de la causa a favor de Voldemort, dicha causa, establecida después de la derrota del "señor oscuro", como sus partidarios lo llamaban, que buscaba implantar en el mundo los ideales que Voldemort propugnaba.

Muchos de los que se beneficiaron con la caída de Voldemort actualmente son los que reprimen a los actuales partidarios de la causa y los encierran en Hogwarts, nadie se salva de la opresión que tienen los idealistas que siguen a Voldemort.

Todos los políticos que fueron acusados de ayudar a Voldemort fueron perseguidos y exiliados fuera del país, otros adujeron estar bajo amenaza colaborando con el señor Voldemort. Los más leales seguidores prefirieron terminar en el manicomio Azkaban a ir a Hogwarts con otros traidores a la causa. Los médicos de Azkaban los mantenían a todos bajo la medicina "Dementor" la única medicina que al inducir una sobredosis, detiene las funciones cerebrales de las víctimas, "el beso del Dementor" como lo llaman aquellos que están bajo la medicación "Dementor".

**~FC~**

Tom Riddle fue conocido por todos como el genio más grande de la era. Sin embargo, solo pocos sabían de la verdad.

Tom Riddle era Lord Voldemort.

Aquel gran genio era el dictador más temido de este siglo, ni siquiera el líder alemán Grindelwald podía compararse a Lord Voldemort.

Con la caída de este líder, todo el poder de la familia Slytherin cayó en manos del carcelero, Albus Dumbledore, junto con la mayor posesión de esta familia: "El legendario anillo Peverell" avaluado en millones y millones de libras.

Al mismo tiempo, todo el poder político de Slytherin cayó en picada durante los años y con la "derrota" de Lord Voldemort, todos aquellos que alguna vez fueron apresados en Slytherin fueron tachados de criminales y siguen bajo observación.

* * *

Bien, esta es la introduccion al nuevo fic sorpresa que empezaré.

Empezaré a subirlo al mismo tiempo que "Capriccio Farse" así que pueden esperarlo.

La pareja principal será Tom Riddle/Harry Potter.

Las secundarias aún estan en proceso.

Obviamente, el enemigo será Dumbledore.

Espero que les guste este nuevo fic


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

Harry Potter, un joven recién graduado de la academia de policía entra hoy a su primer día de trabajo en la cárcel de alta seguridad "Hogwarts".

—Harry, bienvenido a Hogwarts, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, el director de la prisión—se presentaba un hombre viejo de aspecto amble y cordial.

—Mucho gusto, señor Dumbledore, es un placer trabajar aquí—contestaba cordialmente Harry Potter antes de seguir al director por toda la cárcel.

—Aquí tenemos cuatro casas para los diferentes presos, Griffindor es la casa de los criminales leves que tienen sentencias cortas, la mayoría son ladrones de bajo rango—explicaba el hombre pasando por un salón con el nombre "Griffindor" grabado como título.

—entendido

—por aquí veras la casa Hufflepuff, aquí es donde están los criminales que son acusados de ayudar a otros criminales, usualmente los compinches de algunos Griffindor están aquí en Hufflepuff, donde se les da más libertades a los criminales y estos tiene sentencias más cortas—seguía explicando pasando por el salón "Hufflepuff"

—aquí verás a la casa Ravenclaw, aquí se encuentran los criminales de crímenes más…intelectuales, es decir que los criminales cibernéticos, estafadores y algunos asesinos terminan aquí—explicaba con un poco más de seriedad pasando a la sala "Ravenclaw"

—y esta, Harry, es la casa Slytherin, la casa de los criminales más peligrosos de todos, la mayoría tienen cadena perpetua o aguardan aquí su final—decía gravemente el hombre entrando a la sala "Slytherin" —debo advertirte, Harry, que debes tener cuidado con los presos de esta casa específicamente, uno de nuestros más queridos guardias fue manipulado hasta la locura por uno de los criminales de aquí, Frank Longbottom tuvo la desgracia de hablar con la presa Bellatrix Lestrange y esta lo manipulo al punto del suicidio, pero no pudimos hacer nada hasta que fue demasiado tarde—explicaba pasando por las celdas hasta que Harry notó una celda completamente asegurada con cadenas, candados y solo una pequeña rejilla como punto de ventilación.

—señor Dumbledore, ¿esa celda de quién es?—pregunto con completa curiosidad señalando la celda.

—Esa, señor Potter, es la celda de un hombre particularmente peligroso, es considerado el señor de Slytherin, todos los presos le temen demasiado como para hacer algo, ¿has escuchado de Lord Voldemort?—pregunto el hombre caminando hacia la celda.

—sí, todos han escuchado del señor tenebroso, el mayor asesino, estafador y manipulador de todos, el líder de los rebeldes más peligrosos que pudieron haber en Inglaterra—dijo Harry con plena conciencia de que el hombre es el más perseguido por los psicólogos para analizarlo pero todos lo daban por muerto después de una extensa lucha contra su grupo rebelde.

—exacto, aquí, se halla Lord Voldemort encerrado, nunca nadie se acerca a él más que para darle su alimento y siempre voy personalmente o va el carcelero Slughorn a quien Tom aprecia—explicaba acercándose más y más a la celda de Voldemort.

— ¿Tom?—pregunto Harry mirando a Dumbledore.

—Su nombre real es Tom Marvolo Riddle, creo que escuchaste de él hace tiempo—señalaba el hombre antes de acercarse a la celda y mirar por la rejilla.

Cuando Harry se acercó, pudo ver a un hombre que no sobrepasaba la veintena sentado en la cama de la celda completamente pulcro y presentable leyendo un libro tranquilamente apoyado en la pared. Harry no podía creer que el mayor asesino de la historia inglesa sea alguien tan callado, tranquilo y sumamente atractivo.

—Tom, te presentaré al nuevo oficial a cargo de Slytherin—decía Dumbledore llamando la atención del preso, quien levanto la cabeza y se acercó a la rejilla de su celda.

—Así que otro juguete más del viejo Dumbledore, ¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntaba en voz seductora, sedosa y masculina fijando sus orbes rojizas hacia los ojos verdes del oficial.

—Harry Potter—murmuró Harry perdido en los ojos rojos del preso más atractivo que haya visto en su vida.

—Tom, espero que te comportes con Harry, es nuevo y no desearía privarte de tus libros de nuevo por matar a otro guardia—advertía en tono serio Dumbledore colocando una de sus manos en un hombro de Harry. Harry se estremeció al escuchar que un solo preso habia matado a más de un guardia.

—por supuesto, por supuesto, no haré nada con Harry a menos que él quiera vengarse y termine como todos los demás que se atrevieron a enfrentarme—declaraba con cinismo el preso Riddle con una media sonrisa.

—Tom, debes comprender que tus crímenes son demasiado grandes como para que nadie sienta la necesidad de vengarse de tu reino de terror—declaraba Dumbledore y Harry miró a Tom fruncir el ceño y alejarse de los barrotes.

—Soy Voldemort, no me llames por ese asqueroso nombre común—declaraba con odio impregnado en sus palabras ante la mirada de Harry, no podia comprender como alguien tan tranquilo pudo cambiar a tener ese brillo malévolo en sus ojos y un cambio tan drástico.

—ese es tu nombre y debes aprender a vivir con él, Tom—decía Dumbledore y cambio su atención a Harry—vamos Harry, te presentaré a tus compañeros de trabajo.

Harry miró hacia el preso quien sonreía levemente antes de volver a su lugar en la cama con su libro y reía levemente, el cambio de nuevo fue increíble.

—nos vemos luego, oficial Potter—murmuró retomando su actividad anterior y Harry siguió a Dumbledore hasta un gran comedor con la voz del preso Riddle resonando en su cabeza.

—aquí, Harry, están tus compañeros de guardia en Slytherin, en el día están los señores Weasley, Granger y Longbottom—presentaba Dumbledore a cuatro hombre pelirrojos, una chica de cabello alborotado y un joven pelinegro. Harry tomó nota mental de que los Longbottom son fervientes seguidores de la ley ya que quien parecía ser el hijo del oficial Longbottom asesinado por Bellatrix era un guardia a pesar de todo.

—en la tarde estarán los señores Lovegood, Diggory, Chan, Finnigan, Crabbe y Goyle—presentaba a una rubia que parecía mirar a la nada, un joven de aspecto amable, una chica atractiva, un joven sonriente y dos hombres que parecían gorilas.

—en la noche estarán los señores Malfoy, Nott, Crouch, Black y Weasley—señalaba a la siguiente mesa a un rubio platinado, un joven que leía un libro calmado, un joven que charlaba con un pelinegro y un pelirrojo que conversaba con los demás pelirrojos, Harry identificó al chico Weasley de imediato.

—Atención todos, el día de hoy se une un nuevo oficial al turno de la noche, el señor Harry Potter tomará el lugar de la señora Parkinson—anunciaba Dumbledore llamando la atención de todos y presentando a Harry antes de despedirse aduciendo que tenia una reunión importante.

Después de que Dumbledore dejara el comedor, todos los pelirrojos se acercaron a él y uno de ellos, el más joven de todos, hablo por todos los demás.

—bienvenido a Hogwarts, mi nombre es Ron Weasley y ellos son mis hermanos mayores Fred, George, Percy y Bill, nuestro hermano Charlie fue trasladado a Griffindor, mucho gusto—se presentaba amigablemente el pelirrojo mientras todos sus hermanos estrechaban la mano del nuevo chico y los gemelos hicieron que Harry se mareara al decirle que ellos eran "Gred" y "Feorge".

—igualmente, mucho gusto a todos—Harry sonreía ante la bienvenida que le dieron los demás pelirrojos.

—saludos, soy Hermione Granger y soy la encargada de que se presenten a la hora que es y él es Neville Longbottom, es algo tímido pero un excelente guardia cuando se lo propone—se presentaba amablemente con un tinte de brillantez y altanería la joven de cabello esponjoso. Harry sonrió y respondió al gesto saludando a Neville a lo lejos y este se limitó a asentir.

—la rubia de ahí es Luna Lovegood, el chico es Cedric Diggory, a su lado está Seamus Finnigan y la chica de cabello negro de ahí es Cho Chan, los hombres fortachones de ahí son Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle—señalaba a cada uno de los chicos, Hermione y Harry se preguntaba cual de los gorilas será Crabbe y cuál será Goyle.

—Como estas en la noche, yo te presentaré a los compañeros de guardia—decía Bill con una sonrisa llevando a Harry hacia donde estaban los guardias de la noche.

El rubio se levantó de su mesa y estrecho la mano de Harry con una leve sonrisa.

—Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, mucho gusto Harry Potter—se presentaba Draco educadamente aunque algo frívolo para el gusto de Harry—el chico que está leyendo psicología criminal es Theodore Nott, si tienes alguna pregunta sobre los criminales que cuidamos puedes preguntarle a él o a Granger, saben de casi todos los criminales. Harry asintió y miró a los otros dos que no se presentaban aún hasta que el rubio los llamo para que se acercasen a saludar al nuevo.

—tú debes ser el reemplazo de Pansy, mucho gusto, Barty Crouch, pero dime Barty—decía con una sonrisa el hombre que a lo lejos parecía más joven de lo que se ve a simple vista, parecia tener casi unos treinta años y un poco más.

—un gusto, Regulus Black—se presentaba el último hombre de cabello oscuro y Harry lo miró con curiosidad, este chico se parecía tanto a su padrino.

— ¿Eres pariente de Sirius Black?—preguntó Harry correspondiendo al saludo y fijándose en el hombre.

—sí, es mi hermano mayor, ¿lo conoces?

—Es mi padrino, el mejor amigo de mis padres—respondía algo apenado Harry ante lo que dijo, no es que se avergonzara de su padrino, si no que no le gusta hablar mucho de él por donde estaba.

—ya veo, tu eres el querido cornamentita, el hijo de James Potter, mi hermano me habla sobre ti todo el tiempo cuando lo visito en Azkaban—decía Regulus sonriéndole al joven.

Harry sonrió levemente, después del accidente de tránsito de sus padres hace unos cuantos años, su padrino se volvió demente y terminó internado en Azkaban diciendo que fue su culpa el usualmente lo visita junto a su tio Remus. Se sentía bien poder hablar con alguien más de la situacion de Sirius.

—bien, te diremos en que salón de Slytherin te toca, Pansy estaba en el salón sexto, vigilando a los mas peligrosos, no me preguntes porque, Barty vigila el quinto salón, Regulus el cuarto, Bill el tercero, yo el segundo y Theo vigila el primer salón, si necesitas ayuda con algo puedes pedirle a Barty, es el mas antiguo aquí y sabe como tratar con los criminales peligrosos—señalaba Draco tranquilamente guiándolo hacia el salón Slytherin y caminar por cada uno de los salones señalando quien vigila en dicha sala.

—¿Por qué ella tenia el sexto y Barty que es mayor vigila el quinto?—preguntaba mirando las salas con curiosidad, se suponia que tal vez los antiguos se encargaban de los niveles más altos.

—porque dicen que Barty fue un mortífago leal a Tu-Sabes-Quien y le cedieron la oportunidad de trabajar aquí por las conexiones de su padre en la política—respondia Draco en un leve susurro a lo que Harry asintió levemente, no sabía nada de eso porque sus padres lo tuvieron lejos de Inglaterra y lo educaron en casa hasta que quiso ir a estudiar para ser un policía como su padre.

—una de mis tias también era una mortifaga, está en el salón sexto, McNair es un mortífago al que mandaron a Azkaban hace poco, dicen que su condena es vivir con los Dementores—murmuró Draco con un escalofrio al hablar de la medicina Dementor.

—¿no dicen que tus padres eran sus colaboradores?—preguntaba con algo de prudencia Harry. Se sabia que los Malfoy fueron declarados inocentes bajo el cargo de decir que los obligaron por su poder político, pero algunos creen que hubo bastante dinero de por medio.

—si, pero aunque digan que Ya-Sabes-Quién fue el malo, debes recordar que los vencedores hacen la historia, pero no pelearé con un Potter por eso, no quiero problemas—declaró Draco y siguió caminando dando el tema por sanjado.

—¡esperame!—Harry corrió tras Draco para alcanzarlo y seguir con la guía de los salones y celdas de Slytherin.

—bien, como te decia, el sexto salón de Slytherin es en donde están todos los reclusos mas peligrosos, incluido el príncipe y señor de Slytherin, así que ten cuidado y no te acerques mucho a él, Pansy decía que con tal de que le den un libro nuevo cuando acaba el anterior y le den de comer, no hace gran cosa, pero también debes recordar que él no tiene permiso de salir de su celda no importa qué—advertía Draco llegando al salón sexto de Slytherin, el salón de los mas peligrosos de los mas peligrosos.

—entendido, ¿algo mas que deba saber?—preguntó Harry mirando la sala en la que iba a vigilar toda la noche, por alguna razon eso lo ponia algo nervioso.

—si, aquí están mafiosos y algunos lideres del crimen organizado, no te dejes amedrentar por sus amenazas, nadie sabe donde están y con decir que están en Hogwarts es suficiente como para que nadie quiera entrar a excepción de los guardias—indicaba Draco caminando por el salón y se dirigía a donde se podían ver todas las celdas y se veía directamente a la celda de Riddle.

—¡escuchen todos! Este de aquí es el oficial Harry Potter y va a estar vigilándolos en lugar de la oficial Parkinson. Tiene ordenes expresas de usar la fuerza bruta si es que alguno de ustedes trata de hacerle algo, así que compórtense que no será tan bueno con ustedes como lo fue Parkinson—anunciaba Draco atrayendo la atención de todos los presos mirándolos con arrogancia.

—¡Potter está bien bueno!—escuchaba la voz de uno de los presos que hizo que Harry frunciera el ceño, odiaba que le dijeran cosas así, incluso en la escuela de policías habia logrado romperle la nariz al idiota que le decía cosas así.

—¡te escuché! Avery, sin cena—declaró Draco molesto y miró de nuevo a Harry—si te molestan puedes castigarlos dejándolos sin cena, ya que ellos no tienen autorización para dejar sus celdas en ningún momento, solo una vez al mes—explicaba Draco callando al preso que Harry reconociéndolo como uno de los mortífagos leales a Voldemort que estaba celdas atrás.

—¡pero si esta bueno! Además, un dia sin comer me hara comerme con la mirada al bonito morenito—decia con una sonrisa de medio lado Avery relamiéndose los labios para el disgusto de Harry.

—Avery, yo no diría eso siendo tu—una voz sedosa y masculina hizo eco en el salón silencioso y el preso avery se tiró hacia atrás en su celda mientras todos los presos miraban a la celda que estaba frente al lugar donde los oficiales estaban.

Tom Riddle habia hablado en voz baja, pero incluso dentro de la prisión el poder que tenia entre los presos era tan grande que todos se callaron sus murmullos rápidamente y miraron en silencio y admiración a la celda blanca de Tom.

—…bien…espero que todos hayan entendido—Draco nervioso y claramente asustado jalo a Harry y salio del salón sexto rápidamente.

Draco prácticamente huyo del salón con Harry completamente palido hasta el comedor donde estaban todos los oficiales. Fred y George se acercaron a Draco algo preocupados por la palidez del rubio normalmente calmado y tranquilo.

—¡Riddle habló durante la presentación de Harry!—dijo Draco tirándose a la silla pesadamente y completamente asustado y nervioso.

Con esa simple frase todos los oficiales se tornaron palidos y mas de uno se quedo en shock tratando de asimilar el hecho. Harry miro a todos, el cambio de semblante de todos fue demasiado grande como para que Harry pueda describir a cada uno.

—¿estas seguro Draco? ¿seguro no fue alguien mas?—preguntaba nervioso Cedric ante la mirada del rubio.

—no bromearía con algo como eso—respondio Draco y Hermione se acercó a Harry mirándolo evaluativamente.

—no entiendo, ¿Qué hay de malo con que uno de los presos hable?—preguntaba confundido Harry mientras miraba a todos y atraía las miradas de todos

—te diré que Riddle solo habla con el director Dumbledore y a veces con Slughorn, pero usualmente es callado debido a que la comida que le dan tiene disuelto una porción de medicina Dementor y le impide hablar con los presos e idear un plan de escape, el que hable solo significa que puede levantarse y armar una rebelión dentro de la prisión—explicaba Luna mirando a la nada sentada en la mesa.

Harry se quedó helado al saberlo, a un preso le daban tres veces al dia porciones de Dementor para que lentamente perdiera la capacidad de hablar y pensar y aún así el preso Riddle puede hablar y se mantiene en sus mejores capacidades mentales de lo que pudo verlo a diferencia de su padrino en Azkaban.

Definitivamente hay algo que no anda bien en Hogwarts.

* * *

Bien, el primer capítulo lo subo hoy mismo porque tenia que darles algo hasta que tenga el siguiente de Capriccio Farse un poco más largo.

El sistema de casas de la prisión es igual al sistema de casas de Hogwarts pero cuando se sortea a uno de los presos, se lo hace de otra manera respecto a sus crímenes.

los salones son como la separacion de los estudiantes de primer año hasta los de sexto año y por eso son seis guardias, uno para cada salon y como vieron, en el salón seis están los más peligrosos de todos, por eso están los mortífagos y Tom.

Los dementores es el nombre de la medicina popular de Azkaban cuyo efecto es bloquear la sensibilidad y algunas facultades mentales que dejan a las personas como cuando estan cerca de un dementor en los libros y películas. Sin embargo, recién se está creando la medicina que contrarresta los efectos del dementor (obviamente la medicina se llamará Patronuso)

Respecto a los Weasley, habrán diferentes capitulos que explicaran el pasado de los Weasley y el porqué Bill está en el turno de la noche y Charlie en la sala Griffindor.

Con respecto a Tom, como sabrán, es el lider rebelde y usualmente lo tienen drogado, por lo cual es sorprendente que tenga sus facultades mentales estables a diferencia de Sirius (como pensó Harry)

Pero todo en la vida tiene una explicación.

Así que espérenla en el siguiente capitulo (tal vez)

Gracias por leer y a los dos Reviews que me dejaron


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Harry entraba a su primer turno como guardia de la casa Slytherin soltando un suspiro pesado, las cosas que él creía fáciles, se volvieron cada vez más difíciles de digerir.

Por una parte estaba el preso Riddle, el prodigio más grande de la historia que logró graduarse de la secundaria a los once años y estudiar tres carreras diferentes antes de llegar a la mayoría de edad, inclusive siendo el heredero del gran Salazar Slytherin, uno de los cuatro fundadores del país y los primeros protectores del país. Heredero de un fundador, heredero de una gran cantidad de poder dentro de la política del país, Tom Riddle se había hecho conocido en demasiados ámbitos que a todos les extraño su repentina desaparición de los círculos públicos.

Pero nadie se puso a buscarlo.

Por otra parte estaba lord Voldemort, un líder innato, poderoso al hablar y suficientemente listo como para usar todo el pequeño poder de sus mortífagos en contra del ministerio, llegando a los confines más ambiciosos del poder, tomando el mando de las naciones unidas y proclamándose el dictador mundial. Si bien algunos de sus métodos fueron cuestionados, nadie podía negar que durante la dictadura se hicieron grandes cambios que el pueblo mismo impidió que se cambiara.

Incluso él, Harry, deseaba que Voldemort volviera al poder, gracias a eso es que él pudo librarse de los Dursley y vivir con su tio Remus gracias a la ley de apoyo a los huérfanos que estipulaba que un huérfano puede vivir con algún familiar lejano o persona que desee adoptarlo o puede vivir independientemente siempre y cuando tenga un buen desempeño académico. Y Harry había decidido dejar a los Dursley e ir con el amigo de sus padres que había pedido la custodia de Harry y la ley ponía énfasis en el bienestar del niño, por lo tanto Harry solo tuvo que escoger a Remus y terminó viviendo con él en el valle de Godric en la casa que su padrino Sirius le había comprado a su amigo Remus como regalo de graduación.

Harry sentía que le debía algo a Voldemort, su ley le había mejorado la vida y de no ser así hubiera vivido con los Dursley hasta la mayoría de edad.

Harry siguió su camino hasta el sexto salón de Slytherin y entró tomando el lugar de Luna Lovegood que salía de su turno.

—suerte Harry, deberías saludar al preso Riddle, es agradable una vez olvidas que era un dictador—murmuró Luna saliendo del lugar dejando a Harry parado con confusión.

¿Acaso sugería que olvidara que era un maldito asesino? No, Harry no podía hacer eso, por culpa de uno de los mortífagos es que sus padres murieron y no va a perdonar al mortífago ni a Voldemort por eso aunque le debiera un favor.

Harry entró y miró a las celdas de los presos uno por uno tratando de recordar sus rostros y dejo para el final la celda de Riddle.

Desde el caos que hizo Draco ayer por la repentina acción de Riddle, Dumbledore decidió tomar más precaución con el preso estrella de ahí.

Una hora pasó tranquilamente mientras Harry leía un libro que le habían permitido traer para no aburrirse ya que no se consideraba tan afortunado como para hablar con los presos sin terminar queriendo golpear a alguno.

Sin saberlo, la hora de la cena llegó y los empleados, completamente asegurados, pasaban a dejar la comida a cada preso estrictamente sabiendo a qué comida era alérgico uno o qué preso había sido castigado sin cena.

—Saludos muchacho—una sonrisa de un hombre al que Harry consideró una buena persona lo saludo con gusto.

—saludos, ¿señor...?—Harry pregunto tentativamente con una sonrisa levantándose y acercándose al hombre frente a él.

—Slughorn, Horace Slughorn—se presentó el hombre extendiendo su mano hacia el oficial, Harry la estrecho amablemente recordando que Dumbledore le hablo de este hombre, uno de los pocos que no habían sido atacados de ningún modo por Tom Riddle.

— ¿Usted viene a dejar la comida del preso Riddle?—pregunto Harry mirando al carrito detrás del hombre a lo que este le asintió.

—Sí, Albus tiene que discutir unos asuntos en el Winzegamot y yo vengo a dejarle la comida a Tom y verificar que esté bien, Albus me dijo que habló ayer durante tu presentación, eso es algo curioso—decía Horace caminando hacia la celda con Harry a su lado tranquilamente.

—sí, Draco dijo que no debería hablar mucho pero Luna dijo que tal vez deba hablar con él—menciono Harry prudentemente, no quería meter en problemas a Luna a pesar de lo extraña que parece, a Harry le pareció una chica grandiosa.

—Bueno, sí habló para defenderte de las groserías de Avery, tal vez debas hablarle—sugería el hombre con una sonrisa antes de sacar una llave dorada y abrir una cerradura de una pequeña puertita en la mitad de la puerta con una bandeja del otro lado.

—Tom, es hora de la cena—anunciaba el hombre con una sonrisa pasando la bandeja de comida hacia el preso.

Harry miró por entre las rejas que el hombre se levantó de su asiento y dejo el libro de lado para acercarse a la bandeja de comida y retirarla.

—Muchas gracias, señor Slughorn, ¿Dumbledore se largó a manipular gente de nuevo?—cuestionaba en esa voz encantadora e intoxicante que poseía el preso.

—No hables mal de Albus, Tom, te he dicho que no es un hombre malo y que si te atrapó debes darle un poco de crédito—Horace hablaba de tal modo que Harry creyó que hablaban como amigos en lugar de un carcelero y un prisionero.

—es un viejo manipulador y tu bien sabes que me atrapo por un maldito espía que cuando lo encuentre lo matare con mis propias manos—murmuró Tom comiendo aquella comida que Harry sabía que estaba con Dementor.

—Tom, nunca lograras salir de aquí y si sales, dudo que encuentres a ese espía, de seguro se ha de haber largado después de tu derrota—reclamaba en tono amigable Slughorn apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta de la celda de Riddle.

—no, no se largó, está aquí, bajo las faldas de Dumbledore y cuando lo halle, Slughorn, va a saber de mi—decía con una voz un tanto amenazante el preso y Harry miro a los demás presos comer en silencio escuchando a su señor hablar.

De lo que Harry había podido ver de los registros de los criminales, la mayoría de ellos eran mortífagos leales y declarados de Voldemort y los demás son aliados de Voldemort y jefes de mafias que lo apoyaban públicamente.

—Tom, si tú dices que está protegido por Dumbledore, no podrás acercártele—declaraba Slughorn con una sonrisa que solo Harry miraba.

—claro que podré, soy el lord Voldemort, pero cambiando de tema, estoy a punto de acabar mi libro, ¿puedes darme otro hoy mismo? Creo acabarlo hoy—preguntaba Tom en un tono de voz completamente diferente al que Harry había escuchado antes.

— ¡por supuesto! Te traeré un cierto libro que sé que te gustará, te lo mandaré con Harry antes de que acabe mi turno—decía Horace con una sonrisa mirando la puertita por donde había entrado la bandeja, salir completamente vacía.

Harry se cuestionó sobre la conciencia de Riddle en el momento de comer, se escuchaba tan sano como cualquiera, nadie podría pensar que lo tenían con Dementor en las comidas.

—Estaré esperándolo—murmuró Riddle antes de volver a su lugar con el libro y Horace tomando la bandeja y cerrando la puertita con seguro antes de caminar de nuevo.

—Señor, ¿Qué clase de libro le dará a Riddle?—preguntaba lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza Harry.

—una interesante obra psicológica, a Tom le atrae mucho la psicología y estudio esa carrera en su viaje a Norteamérica, se graduó rápidamente como se espera de él—respondía Horace con una voz cargada de ¿orgullo?

—Usted parece muy entusiasmado al hablar sobre el preso—comentaba Harry algo extrañado por la situación con el carcelero.

—por supuesto que me entusiasmo, a pesar de que este en la cárcel sigue siendo mi favorito, yo enseñaba química en una secundaria y cuando conocí a Tom me fascinó su mente y yo mismo lo ayude a que lograra seguir las carreras que deseaba, con el tiempo llegó a confiar en mí y viceversa, Tom me contó de sus planes y aunque traté de detenerlo, no pude hacer nada y no me opuse a él, pero tampoco lo apoye y Tom respeto mi neutralidad y no me atacó, cuando lo derrotaron, Dumbledore me pidió que le ayudara a debilitar psicológicamente a Tom, pero no puedo hacerlo y por eso me obligaron a quedarme como su carcelero, aunque sigo enseñando química—contaba Slughorn ante la mirada asombrada de Harry.

No podía creerlo, ¿Por qué pondrían a uno de los apoyos de Tom como su carcelero? ¿Acaso era una especie de justicia poética o algo así?

Al despedirse de Slughorn, Harry fue hasta la celda de Riddle dispuesto a hacerle caso al consejo de Luna y de Horace.

—Riddle—comenzó Harry dubitativo ¿Qué le podría decir?

—oficial Potter, gusto en escucharlo de nuevo, le ofrecería pasar pero creo que no tienes las llaves para abrir las cadenas—decía el preso con voz tranquila desde el otro lado de la celda y Harry pudo ver que esta vez no se había molestado en levantar la vista del libro que leía.

Harry cuestiono mentalmente al preso, el libro que leía estaba por la mitad ¿Cómo iba a terminarlo en menos de unas cuantas horas?

—Quiero preguntarte algo—su lado impulsivo lo obligo a hablar rápidamente antes de que su mente le mandara a su boca a callarse.

—Adelante oficial—el preso parecía sonreír levemente ante lo acontecido con el oficial, pero por el libro no podía verlo.

— ¿Por qué Slughorn es uno de los carceleros si me dijo que era un maestro de química?—cuestionó mirando la puerta encadenada y asegurada fuertemente, nadie podría escaparse de tal seguridad.

—porque quieren que sienta que no hay nadie en el mundo que pueda ayudarme, quieren romperme y luego dejarme libre como un ser maniático que pruebe lo equivocados que están la gente que me apoya—declaro el preso tranquilamente como si hablara del clima.

Harry se quedó pasmado un momento, ¿era verdad? ¿Acaso eran tan crueles como para manipular a alguien de esa forma tan vil?

— ¿entonces porque no mejor te eliminan?—pregunto Harry inconscientemente aun perdido en su mente.

—porque si me matan, mis seguidores se levantarán y lo esparcirán al mundo y a nadie le conviene el hecho de que un setenta por ciento de la población se torne contra sus líderes—declaraba con convicción el preso, con una seguridad que a Harry le asustó, ese hombre tenía bastante confianza en sus planes.

—Entonces, ¿crees que el mundo sabe que tú no estás muerto?—preguntaba Harry con la voz más baja que antes ante las revelaciones.

—todos creen que me derrotaron, no que estoy muerto, las autoridades dicen eso pero la gente no les cree, algunos de que los estuvieron ahí saben que paso y lo hicieron público para todos los que me siguen—el preso puede haber estado detenido dos años pero ni eso le quita la fuerza a sus creencias ni siquiera el Dementor puede hacerle algo.

— ¿Cómo estas tan cuerdo si te tienen con Dementor?—cuestionaba Harry la primera pregunta que se le paso por la cabeza en momentos así.

—porque yo estudie los efectos del Dementor y mi tesis de psiquiatría hablaba del cómo crear una medicina que se sobreponga al Dementor y evite más daño en la mente del paciente—respondía con un tinte de orgullo el preso sin despegar su vista del libro.

Harry en ese momento pudo ver los ojos rojos del preso moviéndose frenéticamente por las páginas del libro pasando las hojas rápidamente. Quedaba un cuarto del libro para que acabara.

— ¿hay…hay una forma de sobrevivir al Dementor? ¿Y el beso?—preguntaba Harry con la voz en un hilo, sus ojos brillaban en la posibilidad de salvar a su padrino.

—se llama Expecto Patronus, es el nombre médico que le di cuando lo creé, pero una persona con una gran fuerza de voluntad y suficientes razones para vivir, puede sobreponerse al Dementor y vivir, pero como dije, es una tesis teórica y creo que la usaron sin pedirme autorización, pero nadie puede sobrevivir al beso del Dementor porque esa es una sobredosis de Dementor que tal vez con una muerte cerebral anticipada o algún método diferente se pueda evitar el daño—respondía el preso de manera indiferente, pero para Harry el mundo de posibilidades se le abrió al momento de escucharlo.

Patronus, debía hallar una manera de encontrar la tesis de Riddle, tal vez, con suficientes recursos, podría lograr salvar a su padrino de Azkaban.

Entre sus cavilaciones cayo en cuenta de algo importante, una pregunta que nunca podrían responderse los demás carceleros. Pero él logro entender.

—por eso no te llevaron a Azkaban, podías usar el Dementor en contra de los médicos y escapar—murmuro Harry pensando en las posibilidades de que un genio como Riddle quedara tan tranquilo en Hogwarts.

—Exacto, muchos de los médicos adoran mi trabajo y me hubieran facilitado las cosas—respondió con simpleza el preso.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué te volviste un dictador si tenías tantas opciones más simples por delante?—pregunto Harry a sabiendas que esa era la pregunta que más había escuchado de los carceleros cuando Draco hablo sobre Riddle ayer.

—porque de la forma simple no cambiaría nada, porque la política está podrida y se debe eliminarlo todo, desde la raíz hasta la punta y formar un nuevo gobierno desde 0, mi dictadura funciono y gran parte de la corrupción del estado fue eliminada pero no se dieron por vencidos y quisieron eliminarme, pero no podían, demasiada política de por medio—dijo Riddle recibiendo halagos de los demás presos.

Harry pudo ver porque el hombre había logrando tantos seguidores, la fuerza de sus palabras, la convicción con la que hablaba, la seguridad que les infundía a sus seguidores era tremenda.

El hombre si tenía madera de líder.

—Hablando de tus políticas, creo que debo admitir que si no fuera por la ley de apoyo a los huérfanos, hubiera estado en el infierno ahora mismo—declaraba Harry mirando a las celdas de los prisioneros.

—ley catorce, protección a los huérfanos en caso de que los orfanatos o los familiares a cargo de cuidarlos lo hagan negligentemente, principalmente apoya la decisión del niño en caso de que alguien ajeno a su familia biológica quiera tomar custodia de dicho niño, el adulto que adopte al niño estará bajo observación durante cinco años y visitas al azar hasta que el niño llegue a la mayoría de edad—murmuró Riddle la ley como si la hubiera inventado en ese momento. Harry se asombró de su capacidad de memoria—sí, la recuerdo bien, alrededor de dos millones de niños en todo el mundo se beneficiaron de dicha ley.

Harry parpadeo sorprendido, no sabía que tantos niños se beneficiaran con las leyes de Voldemort.

Entonces ¿Por qué rayos es él el malo?

— ¿En serio mataste a tanta gente como se te acusa?—preguntó intrigado mirando al preso con algo de aprehensión.

—a los únicos a los que mate fueron exactamente diecisiete personas que se lo merecían, pero me acusan en realidad de setenta y nueve asesinatos, ninguna de las víctimas fueron los diecisiete asesinatos míos en mi juventud—declaró el preso con tranquilidad.

— ¿Por qué?

—porque se lo merecían, uno de ellos abandono a su hijo y su esposa cuando esta estaba embarazada de su hijo en medio de la nada, sin dinero, sin comida con más de seis meses de embarazo y negó la existencia de su hijo, obviamente se lo merecía ya que la mujer fue engañada por el hombre, otro de ellos fue un hombre que vendía a muchachos en el mercado negro con el fin de raptar más chicos y venderlos, otro de ellos fue un mercante de partes humanas, unos cuantos abusadores de menores y el director de un orfanato que solía violar a los niños de ahí—declaro con una voz más seria y más dura como si él hubiera sido el que experimento todo de lo que les acusa.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste eso en el tribunal?—pregunto algo shockeado por las declaraciones del preso mientras los presos de las otras celdas se trataban de acercar a la celda de su señor escuchando con fanatismo sus palabras.

—nunca me llamaron a declarar nada, a nadie le convenía que divulgase lo que se de todos los políticos corruptos que manejan el ministerio como se les antoja—respondió con simpleza levantándose de su cama y acercándose a las barras de la puerta.

Harry miro el libro cerrado con algo de extrañez y al mismo tiempo, Horace Slughorn llegaba agitado, como si hubiera corrido mucho para darle al preso el libro que había ofrecido.

—lo siento Tom, me distraje hablando con un ex-alumno mío y perdí la noción del tiempo, aquí tienes el libro, "Los renglones torcidos de Dios" no tiene nada que ver con la religión, espero lo halles tan interesante como yo lo hice—declaro el hombre pasando el libro y tomando el que el preso acabo de leer antes de despedirse del guardia y marcharse felizmente.

—nos vemos mañana, profesor Slughorn—murmuró el joven tomando el libro y regresando a su lugar habitual de lectura.

Harry había mirando el brillo en los ojos del preso en el momento en el que el libro toco sus manos, un hambre de conocimiento se expandió en su mirada tan rápidamente que Harry solo pudo ver el cambio en menos de una fracción de segundo, el preso cambiaba de ánimo tan rápido que era difícil saber a ciencia cierta cuál sería su siguiente reacción.

—hagamos un trato, oficial Potter, tu lees el mismo libro que yo y si tu reacción es igual a la mía, responderé el resto de tus preguntas—declaro el preso mirando fijamente las orbes verdes del oficial.

—De acuerdo—murmuró el oficial sin entender bien por qué se estaba dejando llevar por los tratos de un convicto cuando había respondido sus preguntas tranquilamente.

—entonces acaba tu libro y comienza este antes de que lo acabe—declaró el preso y el oficial miró su novela perdida en su escritorio.

¿Cómo rayos lo supo? ¿Lo estuvo mirando alguna vez?

Definitivamente Riddle no era un preso ordinario.

* * *

Tom Riddle se hizo conocido en el mundo gracias al apoyo de Slughorn ya que (igual que en el cannon) es huérfano.

La ley de proteccion a los huerfanos fue creada por el trauma de Tom y la negligencia del orfanato

No, no violaron a Tom (si lo hacian me iba a dar un ataque de tristeza, tal vez)

Tom se abre con Harry porque es un oficial que no cree en ninguna de las historias que Dumbledore les dijo a los demás carceleros y Luna es Luna, así que es obvio que nadie pueda decirle que no (creo yo).

Slughorn es como un padre para Tom (en mi mente) porque en la historia es quien ve su verdadero potencial y lo ayuda a explotar su potencial pero sin obligarlo a nada, pero como Slughorn es importante para Tom, el que lo tengan como su carcelero es un golpe emocional muy bajo.

Me alegra que el fic haya tenido una buena recepcion ya que esta idea es nueva y nunca habia escrito algo de este tipo, estaba insegura, pero gracias a sus comentarios seguiré la historia.

Cualquier pregunta o sugerencia será bien recibida.

Gracias por leer, dejar reviews, seguir y añadir a favoritos


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 2**

Lucius Malfoy, el político más influyente una vez acusado de ser un mortífago al igual que su hijo, se hallaba en medio de una acalorada discusión con el director de la cárcel, Albus Dumbledore peleando por la vida de su señor.

Porque mientras Tom Riddle viva, los ideales vivirán, y si debe pelear con todo lo que tiene para mantener a su señor con vida, así será.

—…y por lo tanto, señores, yo pido que se le dé el beso del Dementor al señor Riddle—finalizó su discurso el director de la prisión antes de que el señor Malfoy pidiese la palabra.

—señores, como todos sabemos, Tom Marvolo Riddle Gaunt es un joven que lidero una rebelión enorme, sin embargo, deben tener en cuenta que no atraparon a todos los mortífagos y los que atraparon prefirieron vivir con Dementor o ser condenados al beso antes de dar los nombres de sus compañeros que huyeron, si ahora ejecutan al señor Riddle irremediablemente van a sacar a la luz a sus seguidores y ellos son los que lideran el actual movimiento de los "caballeros de Walpurgis" que, como saben, era el nombre que tenían los mortífagos antes de cambiar de nombre junto con el cambio de nombre de su líder—empezó a hablar el político mirando a todos los políticos que deciden el futuro del país—para aquellos que no lo saben—miró a Dumbledore y al ministro Fudge—el movimiento encabezado por el actual preso empezó como "Los caballeros de Walpurgis y el señor Slytherin" sin embargo, más tarde pasaron a llamarse "Lord Voldemort y los mortífagos" las razones del cambio sin desconocidas, sin embargo, algunos de sus mortífagos están agrupándose y lentamente atrayendo más gente a su movimiento, si eliminan al señor Riddle ahora van a despertar una revolución de alcances iguales a la revolución de Voldemort, y por lo tanto señores, yo pido que se niegue la petición del señor director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore—finalizó el político volviendo a su lugar.

El ministro, nervioso, se levantó de su lugar y miró a los directores de las otras dos cárceles, los ministros de los países afectados y a los políticos que se encargan del país.

—Todos aquellos que estén de acuerdo con el señor director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore alcen la mano—pidió y contó el número de manos levantadas por toda la sala ante el nerviosismo de los líderes de cada movimiento.

—Todos aquellos que estén de acuerdo con el señor de la casa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy alcen la mano—pidió el ministro repitiendo el proceso.

Las miradas del político Malfoy y del director de la cárcel de Durmstrang se encontraron y rápidamente el director de la cárcel levantó la mano.

—por una diferencia de diecisiete votos, se mantendrá al señor Riddle, preso de Hogwarts, con vida hasta que se tenga oprimidos a todos los revolucionarios que están a favor del movimiento de Voldemort—declaró el ministro y Lucius suspiro pesadamente antes de fijar su mirada en el director de Hogwarts.

Debía hacer algo para bajar al director de su posición de renombre, claro que no podría eliminarlo, pero podía ensuciar su nombre un poco.

**~FC~**

Esa misma tarde, Lucius Malfoy se encontró comiendo con su hijo y esposa tranquilamente mientras su esposa discutía los sucesos acontecidos en las reuniones de damas de alta sociedad, la mayoría de ellas eran esposas de políticos influyentes en la alta sociedad y ella se encargaba de correr rumores sobre las esposas de los opositores y los principales activistas contra Voldemort.

Siendo una mujer de lengua venenosa y asombrosas capacidades actorales, se ganó a la sociedad después de la caída de Voldemort y sigue su papel hundiendo a algunas familias.

Por otra parte, su hijo Draco es el carcelero en el turno nocturno de Hogwarts en la casa Slytherin, es uno de los seguidores más fieles a Voldemort que se mantuvo en las sombras actuando mediante terceros por petición de su padre y ante los demás, él es un joven ajeno a la política de sus padres que trabaja de carcelero en el salón segundo, muy lejos de Voldemort.

—Draco, ¿Qué opinas del carcelero Potter?—preguntó Lucius con curiosidad ya que su aliada Pansy había ocultado su embarazo lo más que pudo hasta que se dieron cuenta y la sacaron del salón del señor oscuro.

—de lo que investigué, hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans, muertos en el accidente de tránsito provocado por mi padrino Severus hace trece años, desde que quedó huérfano a los siete años estuvo bajo la custodia de sus tíos maternos Vernon y Petunia Dursley, apeló a su favor con la ley de protección a los huérfanos y fue adoptado por un amigo de su padre, su segundo padrino legal, Remus Lupin hasta que tuvo la mayoría de edad, entró a estudiar a la academia de policías con un sobresaliente en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y aplicó al puesto por necesidad de trabajar de algo más, es una persona que le debe su futuro a la ley del señor oscuro, tal vez el entrar en contacto con él pueda hacerle entender las cosas y pueda convertirse en un aliado—declaro Draco con una media sonrisa. Había investigado a Harry Potter después de que se presentó para tomar el puesto de Pansy.

—bien, me pondré en contacto con Severus para ver qué opina del chico, si es el hijo de Lily Evans, entonces él debe conocer el lado humano del chico—dijo Narcissa tranquilamente terminando de cenar.

—me alegro de escucharlo Draco, menciónale sobre el debate de hoy sobre darle el beso del Dementor al señor oscuro de manera casual y me dices la reacción que tuvo al enterarse—pidió Lucius terminando de cenar antes de levantarse de la mesa.

—De acuerdo, Barty dejó esto en mi casillero para dártelo—mencionó Draco dándole a su padre una carta antes de levantarse de la mesa—iré a dormir, con permiso.

Cuando Lucius recibió la carta se fue directo a su estudio antes de abrirla y aseguró que no hubiera nada extraño en el estudio antes de abrir la carta.

"_Lucius,_

_El día de hoy casi al salir del turno, mientras el chico Potter dormía, me acerqué a nuestro señor para informarle la situación rápidamente y cree que es una buena idea el usar el diario con los fines por los que fue creado._

_Esperando la prosperidad a la causa._

_Barty Crouch Jr."_

Con solo esas líneas un mundo de posibilidades se abrió ante Lucius y rápidamente fue al sótano de la mansión Malfoy y abrió al pequeña caja oculta en la pared y sacó un diario negro con un grabado.

**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

El diario de su señor oscuro, el diario con todas las mentiras que descubrió durante sus viajes, complots y todo lo necesario para hundir a los políticos de las más altas esferas.

Tenía una oportunidad, solo debía hacerle creer al mundo que el señor oscuro volvió, la operación "Cámara de los Secretos" puede llevarse a cabo incluso con su señor en la cárcel.

**~FC~**

Cuando Igor Karkaroff regresó al hotel donde se hospedaba sintió una corriente fría atravesarle la columna, su señor estaba tan cerca, pero debía seguir fingiendo ser un desertor por el bien de todos. Especialmente el de Víctor.

Al ver la mirada de Lucius comprendió que no todo estaba perdido, debía seguir como estaba para evitar sospechas.

Recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer lo acontecido el día en el que arrestaron al señor oscuro Voldemort.

_Igor se encontraba recorriendo la mansión Riddle como todos los días dejando su informe a su señor oscuro, pero todos los mortífagos notaron el semblante tenso que llevaba el señor oscuro._

— _¿Qué le ocurre? Mi señor, lo noto agitado—mencionó Lucius al final de una reunión en la que Igor se había quedado para informarle algunas cosas sobre el estado de la política Búlgara._

—_algo no anda bien Lucius, Dumbledore y los demás no se quedarían de manos cruzadas mientras seguimos en el poder, algo va a pasar, estoy seguro, no quiero entrar en conjeturas, pero creo firmemente que alguien nos traicionó—declaro el señor oscuro con sus ojos rojos brillando de furia al pensar en que uno de sus seguidores lo traicionó, lo vendió al lado de Dumbledore._

_Igor, Lucius, Bellatrix y Barty hirvieron de furia al pensar en uno de los suyos traicionando a su señor, todos se unieron a voluntad propia y él tenía una forma de hallar las mentiras en sus seguidores, sin embargo, la voz del señor oscuro seguía como siempre, por lo tanto, ninguno de los presentes en la sala era el traidor._

— _¿Sabe quién puede ser el traidor?—preguntó Bellatrix preparando su arma, un paralizador con una opción para un disparo letal, con suficientes golpes puedes adormecer el cuerpo y llevar a alguien a la locura._

—_no lo sé, Bella, pero pueden estar seguros que si desaparezco por cuatro horas, me atraparon y posiblemente me arrestaron, no pueden arriesgarse a darme el beso del Dementor, Lucius ten presente eso, si caigo, los demás se levantaran y con ese miedo me mantendrás vivo si caigo, además tienes que estar en el ministerio después de la segunda hora que desaparezca—declaró el señor oscuro mirando a Bellatrix y luego a Lucius._

—_Entendido, mi señor—respondió Lucius con una leve reverencia._

—_Igor, el plan contigo no cambiará, tú tienes que seguir fuera de la mira y obtener Durmstrang, de ahí a obtener Beauxbatons es solo tratar con la directora de la prisión y Hogwarts, bien, nuestros Slytherin se encargaran—respondió el señor oscuro tranquilamente con su voz grave._

_Esa noche, Igor se había quedado en la mansión porque era tarde y no iba a regresar a Bulgaria hasta la mañana siguiente._

_A la hora de la cena Bellatrix entró alterada y completamente asustada en la gran mesa donde estaban los mortífagos que se quedaron en la mansión._

— _¡han pasado cuatro horas! ¡Atraparon a nuestro señor! ¡A sus lugares!—ordenó rápidamente mientras todos se desperdigaban e Igor fue directamente al hotel que era su coartada lo más rápido posible._

_Dos horas más tarde las noticias mundiales anunciaron lo que había ocurrido, Lord Voldemort fue apresado por Albus Dumbledore._

_Karkaroff regresó a Bulgaria, a Durmstrang esa misma mañana y siguió su plan._

_Cuando llegaron a buscarlo para participar en las condenas de los mortífagos tenía que fingir desdén al ver a los mortífagos capturados, pero más importante fue ver a Bella, quien hizo de señuelo para que los más jóvenes huyeran rápidamente._

—_Bellatrix Lestrange, se le acusa de rebelión contra el mundo y aliarse con Lord Voldemort, si se declara culpable, puede darle al jurado los nombres de sus aliados y la corte perdonará sus crímenes—declaró el ministro Fudge con voz ronca y baja._

— _¡nunca! Nosotros no caímos, no traicionamos, somos los mortífagos y nuestro Lord regresará, no daré ningún nombre, pueden darme el beso del Dementor, pero no olviden quien soy yo—declaró Bellatrix manteniendo su porte y orgullo, si caía, caería con honor._

_Karkaroff no pudo sentir nada más que un gran respeto por ella._

—_entonces se le declara culpable, se la colocará en la prisión de Hogwarts, casa de Slytherin, sala seis, llévensela—declaró el ministro mirando a Bellatrix como si fuera un ser inmundo._

—_iré a la casa que lleva el linaje de mi señor, gracias, ministro, cuando salga, yo seré quien te mate lenta y dolorosamente—declaró con voz mortífera impregnando miedo en los miembros de la corte a excepción de los mortífagos allí._

_Igor Karkaroff se retiró después de esto aduciendo que no deseaba ver más rostros de mortífagos porque iba a matar a alguno y nunca más piso Inglaterra hasta que lo llamaron._

**~FC~**

Remus Lupin había entrado a la habitación de Harry para hallarlo en la cama leyendo ávidamente un libro lo más rápido posible.

—Harry, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Deberías estar durmiendo—decía acercándose al joven de cabello negro.

—Lo siento, Lunático, pero tenía que seguir leyendo esto, no puedo despegarme, luego me preparo para mi turno—dijo Harry sin despegar la vista del libro.

— ¿Qué libro es ese? Parece interesante—decía el hombre sentándose en la cama del menor.

—los renglones torcidos de dios, es interesante, deberías leerlo, uno de los personajes me recuerda a Canuto—murmuró Harry pasando la página.

—ya veo, Harry, cuando sea tu día libre deberías acompañarme a visitar a Sirius, el doctor que lo atiende dice que está mucho mejor—dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

—claro, me encantaría visitar a Sirius, uno de los presos me dijo que hay una forma de contrarrestar el Dementor—dijo Harry mirando a Remus por primera vez en toda su charla.

—no hay una forma de contrarrestar al Dementor, todos lo saben, Harry—dijo Remus negándose a aceptar lo que dijo su ahijado.

—es cierto, lo estuve investigando desde que me lo mencionó en mi primera guardia, se llama Patronus y es un medicamento experimental pero si la persona tiene suficiente fuerza de voluntad para contrarrestar el Dementor es posible—dijo Harry explicando tranquilamente lo que había investigado.

—Patronus…pero eso es un mito, todos dicen eso, además…dicen que el que desarrollo el Patronus es Quién-tu-sabes y por eso es peligroso—dijo Remus mirando a Harry contemplativamente.

—el preso que me explicó esto es el mismísimo Lord Voldemort, hablé con él un rato y…—lo que iba a decir Harry fue cortado abruptamente por la mirada de terror de Remus y el grito de preocupación que dio.

— ¡Harry! Eso es muy peligroso, dicen que él es alguien de temer, ¿Cómo puedes hablar con él? ¿Cómo pueden dejarte hablar con él?—dijo Remus al borde de un colapso nervioso.

—se supone que lo tienen bajo Dementor pero como él desarrollo el Patronus no le afecta el Dementor que ponen en su comida y es una persona muy tranquila, con tal de que este con un libro, es sumamente tranquilo—declaro Harry con la mirada gacha.

Habían pasado solamente una semana desde que comenzó a trabajar y a conversar con Riddle, había descubierto que era una persona realmente agradable e inteligente para conversar, sabia de todo un poco y su sentido del humor le agradaba mucho a Harry.

—Aguarda, ¿es inmune al Dementor?—pregunto Remus asimilando la información rápidamente.

—sí, es inmune, me lo contó pero me pidió no decirle a Dumbledore o van a pedir que le den el beso del Dementor—explicó Harry mirando a Remus.

—Oh Harry, entonces tú crees que sea posible—suplico Remus mirando fijamente al pelinegro.

El carcelero asintió y tomo las manos de Remus

—vamos a ver a Canuto—dijo con una sonrisa consiguiendo un asentimiento por parte del hombre de ojos ambarinos.

"Si esto funciona, te debo una muy grande, Tom Riddle, bueno, otra más grande"

* * *

Respecto a Lucius, bueno, es un personaje mas fiel, sus razones para ser un mortifago se explican mas adelante.

Karkaroff no es un traidor en este fic.

Les recomiendo leer "Los renglones torcidos de Dios" no apto para las personas muy sensibles (creo).

El recuerdo de Karkaroff jugará una parte especial dentro del fic.

Propongo un premio para la persona que logre adivinar quien es el traidor que vendió a Voldemort con Dumbledore. (espero sus reviews)

Gracias por leer


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 3**

Cuando Harry y Remus llegaron a Azkaban fueron directamente hacia la sala donde reside Sirius para encontrarse con el hombre sentado mirando al vacío como todos los días.

—Sirius, ¿Cómo estás? Traje a Harry, dijo que quería venir a verte—decía Remus acercándose junto a Harry hacia el hombre de expresión apagada y mirada oscura.

—el señor Black acabó de tener su dosis de Dementor, les pediré que no tengan altas expectativas—decía el médico personal de sirius, el director de Azkaban, Severus Snape.

—Doctor Snape, ¿podría hablar con usted un momento?—pidió Harry lo más educadamente posible, puede que soportara al hombre, pero el doctor no soportaba a Harry y era el doctor de Sirius solo porque el medico anterior había muerto a causa del beso del Dementor y actualmente buscaba algún otro médico.

Azkaban al ser conocida como el mejor psiquiátrico del mundo, contrariamente a la creencia, no es el lugar preferido por los médicos para trabajar. El estar cerca del Dementor causa un pánico entre los médicos.

"los dementores te succionan los recuerdos felices" el dicho de los psiquiatras del mundo hacia la medicina usada para los criminales y algunas personas que son demasiado peligrosas para mantener fuera.

"te ves como si te acercaran un Dementor" es la broma casual de las universidades de medicina alude al hecho de que nadie puede tolerar estar administrando o recibiendo el Dementor por lo fuerte de la medicina y de quienes la dan.

Los doctores de Azkaban usan mandiles negros contrastando las blancas paredes de las habitaciones de los enfermos para aumentar la sensación de malestar en los pacientes.

Siendo los únicos médicos que usan mandiles negros, los médicos de Azkaban reciben el nombre de la medicina que administran. "Dementores"

—Potter, por su seguridad, espero que sea algo interesante al menos—murmuró el doctor siguiendo al joven que salía de la habitación un momento después de hacerle una seña a Remus.

—doctor, ¿sabe algo acerca de Tom Riddle?—pregunto directamente Harry con todo el valor que podía tener.

Severus palideció ante la pregunta. ¡Por supuesto que sabía quién era Tom Riddle! Él mismo había sido un Caballero de Walpurgis antes de ser llamado mortífago y aunque estuviera bajo las reglas de Dumbledore no dejaba de ser un mortífago.

Para Severus las leyes de su señor Voldemort eran todo lo que deseaba y por lo tanto nunca lo traicionaría a menos que fuera bajo las órdenes del mismo.

—Sé muchas cosas sobre él, señor Potter, como todo el mundo, ¿Qué desea saber?—pregunto a la defensiva Severus mientras movía su mano lentamente al bolsillo de su mandil negro hacia el frasco que tenía Dementor.

—sobre la tesis de Tom Riddle sobre el Patronus—declaro rápidamente Harry mirando directamente al doctor de Azkaban.

Severus parpadeo algo sorprendido. No esperaba que alguien supiera acerca de la tesis del Patronus ya que Dumbledore, el ministro y la corte política declararon material potencialmente peligroso para el público y prohibieron la divulgación del mismo.

Pero Severus pregunto a su señor sobre las razones por las cuales decidieron que sea prohibida la publicación de la tesis y este le explicó lo principal del asunto y accedió a facilitarle una copia sobre dicha tesis a un psiquiatra tan apasionado en su trabajo como lo es Severus.

Incluso ahora, Severus Snape mantiene guardado dicha tesis como algo realmente valioso.

— ¿Cómo se enteró de ello?—inquirió rápidamente el maestro antes de mirar al joven por completo. Maldita apariencia de James maldito Potter.

—Tom Riddle me lo dijo y…—calló inmediatamente al darse cuenta de su error y de la mirada asombrada que le entregaba dicho médico.

Severus estuvo a punto de das unos pasos hacia atrás pero se contuvo con todo su orgullo antes de entrecerrar los ojos y mirarlo con sospecha.

Por lo que sabía, el chico entro a trabajar en Hogwarts esta semana gracias a las recomendaciones del jefe de la academia de policía Alastor Moody, también sabía que Pansy no pudo ocultar su embarazo y tuvo que salir de su trabajo rápidamente y ella era quien se encargaba de pasar los mensajes del señor oscuro a sus mortífagos fuera de la prisión.

Pero si el chico estaba cuidando al señor oscuro y habla con él, tal vez podría ponerse de su lado y ayudarlos con el plan inicial…

— ¿Estás hablando con Tom Riddle?—pregunto con cautela, debía poner en claro todo aquello que pasaba por su mente.

—bueno, no es como si hubiera querido al comienzo, pero Slughorn y Luna me lo sugirieron y creí que era una buena idea así que lo hice por curiosidad y él es realmente brillante y una persona bastante agradable si se llega a tratar de su lado bueno, aunque nunca he visto su lado malo—murmuró para sí el oficial perdiéndose en su mente haciendo que Severus quisiera ahorcarlo por su incompetencia. Estúpidos herederos Griffindor.

—Bien, ¿Qué tanto te dijo esa persona?—cuestionó dándose paciencia para poder seguir la charla con el tonto chico ahijado del aliento de perro Sirius.

—que había un modo de detener el Dementor, quiero saber sobre el Patronus y cómo puede eso ayudar a Sirius—dijo rápidamente yendo al punto, exactamente donde Severus quería ir.

—el Patronus es un modelo experimental que el señor oscuro dejó en experimentación hasta cuando lo arrestaron, he seguido su investigación porque me la confió pero nunca la he aplicado en nadie, si tú y Lupin me dan la autorización para aplicarla en él, sería algo ilegal que si nos atrapan nos podría condenar a todos nosotros a la casa Slytherin de Hogwarts—declaró Severus con seriedad. Una cosa era hablar de teorías, otra diferente era aplicarla en seres humanos, aunque Severus tenía confianza en sí mismo.

—hablaré con Remus sobre eso y él te dirá, pero quiero estar presente porque temo por Sirius—declaró el joven y Severus miró fijamente al chico, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

—bien, pero déjame advertirte algo, le dices algo a Dumbledore sobre el Patronus o Tom Riddle y yo mismo mezclaré Dementor en tu comida hasta que desees que te dé el beso del Dementor—advirtió defensivamente el doctor.

Harry asintió y miro fijamente al doctor, había esperado que fuera un mortífago, pero no esperó que fuera el que siguiera la investigación de Riddle. _"Entonces él es el mortífago que Riddle dijo que era un genio"_

—Solo quiero que mi padrino salga de Azkaban, le afectó mucho la muerte de mis padres, pero quiero tenerlo conmigo—declaró mirando al doctor, no le iba a dejar mirarlo débil.

Severus sintió una punzada de culpa y simpatía hacia el chico, después de todo él era el responsable de que el chico estuviera huérfano y más que nada, él deseó lo mismo hace años cuando su madre, la reconocida farmacéutica Eileen Prince, fuera condenada a Azkaban por ayudar a unos niños en su casa desperdiciando los bienes del estado, acusada de estafa aunque Severus sabía que era porque había sido ella quien habló con el joven Riddle acerca del Dementor.

—Me encargaré de eso, dile al señor oscuro que el murciélago de las mazmorras está cerca de la cierva, él comprenderá—finalizó el hombre antes de regresar con su paciente rápidamente ante la mirada extrañada de Harry.

**~FC~**

Al día siguiente Harry se presentó de nuevo en Hogwarts para su turno pero se encontró primero con Draco y lo saludo felizmente, el día de hoy estaba contento y nada iba a arruinar su buen humor.

— ¿y ese milagro? Estas contento de venir al trabajo, usualmente te veo con la nariz en un libro—comentó Draco tranquilamente mirando a Harry.

Esta mañana su padrino había ido a visitarlos y Draco se enteró que Harry Potter estaba más inclinado a las ideas del señor oscuro y siendo Lucius Malfoy el segundo al mando del señor oscuro, era quien daba las órdenes para mantener a los mortífagos en paz hasta que su señor se libere.

—Pues, me dijeron que tal vez mi padrino podría salir de Azkaban y ¿dime que eso no alegraría la semana de cualquiera?—preguntó con una sonrisa mientras sacaba los últimos artilugios de su uniforme.

—eso es bueno, admito que si ese fuera el caso si me alegraría la semana—dijo Draco con una sonrisa mirando al chico. Si tenía potencial, podría meterlo en las filas.

—Por supuesto, además quiero saber si no es peligroso que los mortífagos manden mensajes en clave a su señor estando en la cárcel—dijo acercándose a Draco y susurrando con miedo de que alguien le escuchara

—No creo que sea peligroso, después de todo su señor está en la cárcel, pero para estar seguro ¿Qué clase de mensaje te dio?—preguntó Draco con sospecha de quien le haya mandado el mensaje al señor oscuro.

—"El murciélago de las mazmorras está cerca de la cierva" pero no tengo ni una miserable idea de que sea lo que quiere decir—declaraba Harry terminando de ajustar su uniforme y cruzar la reja de identificación mostrando su tarjeta de identificación.

Draco se quedó pensando y se quedó tranquilo, su padrino está cerca de finalizar el Patronus, esa es una genial noticia, no esperaba a darles la noticia a sus padres, con eso y con uno de los "horrocruxes" del señor oscuro en el medio, era cuestión de tiempo para preparar el terreno para el retorno de Tom Riddle.

—ni idea, puedes preguntarle a Barty tal vez—finalizó Draco caminando a la sala segunda mientras Harry caminaba hacia la sala sexta y tomaba el cargo de Luna.

—te dije que es bueno hablar con él, es una persona fascinante, salúdame a Canuto—murmuró Luna antes de despedirse de Harry dejándolo con más interrogantes de las que tenía al comienzo, tal vez una leve charla con el preso Riddle puede ayudarle.

Harry caminó revisando los presos hasta que llegó al último preso. Y miró por los barrotes, estaba sentado como siempre, leyendo como siempre tranquilamente.

— ¿Cómo pasaste sin mí? Tom—preguntó con una sonrisa tranquila esperando provocar al preso a su charla habitual de "no me llames de ese maldito nombre común de ese tipejo" aunque Harry nunca logra sacarle la información de quien es el "tipejo".

—como siempre, aburrido, entonces oficial Potter, yo ya he hablado mucho, hoy te toca a ti contarme algo sobre ti para que estemos a mano con todo lo que sabes de mí y lo casi nulo que sé de ti—dijo el preso sin soltar su libro tranquilamente respondiendo con su voz calma.

—bien, ¿Qué quieres saber? Tengo 24 años, graduado de honores en la academia policial, huérfano de padres y vivo con mi segundo padrino Remus—dijo tranquilamente Harry, no tenía nada que ocultar y el preso le inspiraba confianza, tal vez por eso es que sus seguidores adoraban a su líder. Confiaban en él.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero quiero saber por ejemplo, ¿Cómo murieron tus padres?—inquirió el preso mirando al oficial mirándolo de reojo mirándolo encogerse un poco.

—si yo te lo digo, tú me dices porque eres un huérfano también—murmuró antes de suspirar y mirar hacia fuera de la celda de Riddle.—cuando tenía seis años mis padres me dejaron con mi padrino Sirius porque tenían un caso urgente que atender sobre una alteración de fondos familiares, un accidente de auto los asesinó y mi padrino se culpó por ello, decía que si él los hubiera detenido nada hubiera pasado, me enviaron donde mis parientes sanguíneos, no sé porque, pero terminé con los Dursley, durante cuatro años me maltrataron hasta que Remus me halló y yo apliqué a la ley de los huérfanos para librarme de ellos—murmuró con voz baja y perdida en sus memorias.

Algunos de los presos que escucharon las conversaciones sintieron que algo no iba bien en la historia del chico. Los Potter nunca tuvieron una alteración de fondos y durante ese tiempo la dictadura de Voldemort había comenzado.

—no fue un accidente ocasional, fue un accidente causado, uno de mis mortífagos tenía intenciones de matar a un traidor que estaba vendiendo información al otro lado y cuando se dio el accidente, el auto en donde debería haber estado el traidor, estaba una pareja, cuando me lo informaron hice un control de daños y el hijo de la pareja iba a terminar en la custodia de quien la pidiera y el huérfano aceptara al igual que una fuerte suma que lo iba a ayudar a superar el trauma junto con la ayuda psicológica—murmuró el señor oscuro, el preso ante la mirada estupefacta del guardia que lo contempló sin poder creerlo.

— ¿Quién era el traidor que iban a matar?—preguntó Harry inseguro de que hacer en esos momentos, sus padres murieron por una trampa de algún idiota que los puso en el camino de Tom y no solo eso, alguien manipulo eso para que los Dursley se quedaran con el dinero y con él.

—su nombre clave era "Colagusano" su nombre real es Peter Pettigrew, cuando lo hallé, mandé a uno de mis mortífagos confiables a eliminarlo en un accidente de tránsito para no levantar sospechas—murmuró el reo con ira en sus ojos planeando una nueva forma de muerte para la asquerosa rata.

Harry se quedó en shock ante las revelaciones, ese hombre, Peter era el que fue acusado de tergiversar los registros de las finanzas de sus padres, ese hombre era uno de los amigos de sus padres y los traicionó a todos. A sus padres, a Tom, solo por dinero.

Y la rata seguía viva y libre a sus anchas en quién sabe dónde.

—Esto no se quedará así—murmuró el preso mirando la mirada oscurecida del guardia que le aguardaba a esa rata un final nada agradable.

—Eso espero—murmuró el guardia mirando al preso y quedándose en silencio un rato hasta que recordó algo que le hizo volver a hablar—te toca a ti, ¿Por qué quedaste huérfano?

El rostro del preso volvió a ser la misma mascara indescifrable hasta que finalmente hablo después de un rato de silencio.

—mi madre era la última del linaje Slytherin, después de una estafa millonaria terminaron en la ruina pero por ser la familia de un fundador tenia poder político y eso se traducía a ayuda económica si alguien tomaba el título de Lord, sin embargo, mi abuelo materno murió cuando mi madre era joven y ella se crio básicamente sola siendo agobiada por hombres que querían el título de lord Slytherin y ella terminó encandilada por un tipejo llamado Tom Riddle, él se casó con ella, tomó lo que más pudo y la abandonó embarazada y en la ruina, mi madre hizo lo posible para quitarle la herencia Slytherin a él y separarse, pero no resistió el parto y sin padre registrado, ella me nombró Tom por mi padre, Marvolo por mi abuelo y Riddle para hacer sufrir al maldito, cuando empecé mis estudios, me gradué de la primaria más rápido que nadie y en la secundaria conocí a Slughorn que me adoptó y me ayudó a seguir mis metas, en un intento de ayudarme a conocer a mi familia me hice un examen de ADN y resultó con eso que podía tomar el nombre de Lord Slytherin y las posesiones que mi madre me dejó, ella me había dejado absolutamente todo, cuando conocí al tipejo ese, me demando por tener sus propiedades, pero gane la demanda y el resto ya lo sabes—contó el preso ganándose la mirada de respeto y admiración de sus seguidores y los presos que habían ahí.

Harry nunca considero que su pasado fuera tan difícil. Eso lo convenció más de la crueldad de Dumbledore al colocar como su carcelero personal a Slughorn. No era justo que le colocaran a la única persona que le ayudó para que lo custodie.

Todo eso lo hizo cuestionarse ¿Qué tan podrido está el sistema en el que un chico brillante que quiere justicia es el criminal más peligroso y un maldito traidor esta libre y sin pagar las consecuencias de sus actos?

* * *

Bien, primero que nada aclararé una cosa: Los guardias de Hogwarts tienen un dia libre al final de la semana con el fin de evitar accidentes como el de Frank Longbottom.

Ahora, quienes se ganaron el premio por adivinar al traidor son: lobita22, infeenodicieli, Maya-0196, blancheaven y xolotlacraciazukey (pueden pedir lo que sea que esté dentro de mis posiblidades XD)

Aunque debo admitir que todas dudaron entre Snape y Peter, la mayoria se inclinaba a Peter, pero xolotlacraciazukey puso a narcissa y esa idea me gustó, pero en realidad Narcisa tendrá un papel diferente en esto.

Y una felicitación a ValeryVampire por ser la unica valiente en querer darle el beso del dementor a alguien.

Como vieron, Severus es el director de Azkaban, quien rinde cuentas directamente a Dumbledore y mantiene sus investigaciones escondidas de todos.

¿que creen que signifique "El murcielago de las mazmorras se acerca a la cierva"?

Gracias a todos por leer, dejar reviews, marcar como favortios y seguir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 4**

Cuando Harry termino de digerir la información miró al preso de reojo.

— ¿Por qué no sales de este lugar? Digo, el Dementor no te hace nada y no creo que las cadenas sean un impedimento—murmuró el oficial atrayendo las miradas de todos los presos que estaban ansioso por saber la respuesta de su señor ya que este nunca respondió la pregunta.

—Bien, pongamos de este modo, cuando tienes una mascota rebelde, tienes que vigilarlo para que no huya, pero cuando es tranquila y mansa, lo descuidas y rápidamente huirá cuando menos lo esperes—explicó tranquilamente siguiendo la lectura ante la mirada de todos y cada uno de los presentes.

La presa Lestrange Bellatrix se hallaba anonadada pero contenta de la forma de ser su señor y esperaba tranquilamente el momento en el que su señor les diga que deben huir. No por nada llevó a la locura a Longbottom padre y obtuvo lo que quería, un dije en forma de espada que llevaba en el cuello.

Harry por su parte se hallaba estático al escucharlo, se dio cuenta de que ahora mismo el preso no es controlado, simplemente controla todo, está probando a sus seguidores fuera de la cárcel y dentro de ella. Harry inconscientemente deseó que fuera cierto y que Voldemort volviera al poder.

Inmediatamente desecho la idea mirando a su alrededor. Se estaba dejando llevar por el preso Riddle, aunque no podía negar que las cosas están siendo cada vez más extrañas a medida que hablaba con el preso.

—Entonces, ¿estas manipulando a todos nosotros?—pregunto sin saber porque se incluía y porque no le agradaba la idea de ser incluido en las manipulaciones de un preso hambriento de poder.

—no manipulo a nadie, simplemente soy rápido haciendo un control de daños y confío en mis seguidores lo suficiente como para no manipularlos ni obligarlos a seguirme—declaró ante la estupefacción de Harry.

Si esto era un control de daños, no quisiera saber cómo rayos es que logro tomar el poder rápidamente.

— ¿Cómo puedes confiar en ellos tan ciegamente? ¿Si te traicionan?—pregunto con una enorme curiosidad. Él siempre declara que confía en sus seguidores pero no sabe de dónde nace tanta confianza.

—no me traicionarán porque ellos confían en mi tanto como yo confío en ellos, yo soy la representación de sus deseos, de sus ideales, de todo lo que necesitan y desean, no van a traicionar sus creencias—murmuró el preso ante la estupefacción de todos los presos.

Ninguno de los presos creyó que iba a escuchar alguna vez a su señor decirles eso. En ese momento, muchos de los presos que creían que su señor se rindió e iban a traicionarlo vieron sus creencias reforzadas en buscar un medio de salir del lugar.

—comprendo, entonces ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? Digo, es la cárcel de mayor seguridad y aunque todos los presos de esta sala salieran, sería imposible salir, las puertas de contención de esta sala están hechas para que nadie aparte del guardia salga—dijo Harry e inmediatamente uno de los presos rio escandalosamente.

—te diré querido oficial Potter que nada es imposible para los mortífagos de nuestro lord Voldemort, ni siquiera huir de Hogwarts es imposible—murmuró con gusto un preso que Harry identificó como Rabastan Lestrange.

—bueno, si tú lo dices Lestrange, pero hay guardias para cada sala y tres guardias para cada casa y luego está el sistema de alerta Pevees—señaló el guardia como si quisiera amedrentar al preso que se limitó a sonreír gustoso.

— ¿has escuchado de "El barón sanguinario"? pues deberías investigar sobre eso antes de decir algo, querido oficial Potter, además ¿Por qué quieres que no salgamos? Sabes bien que todos somos mortífagos y servimos a nuestro Lord—dijo con una sonrisa el preso junto a Rabastan, Rodolphus Lestrange.

Harry se quedó pensando un rato la respuesta, por un lado no iba a decirle a un mortífago que simpatizaba con la causa porque se aprovecharían de él para salir, pero de todos modos no puede mentirles, tal vez decirles algo, una pista y luego quedarse alerta a lo que digan los presos.

—porque son criminales, si los dejo salir perderé mi trabajo y le prometí a Ojo loco que no iba a fallarle en este cargo tan alto—murmuró Harry mirando hacia abajo pensando pero el sonido de rabia de Bellatrix lo obligó a ver a la presa.

— ¡maldito Moody! ¡Es un maldito peón de Dumbledore!—grito llena de rabia y Harry se quedó un momento quieto y arriesgarse a todo preguntando lo que podría causarse que le gritaran.

— ¿Por qué odias a Moody?—preguntó rápidamente agradeciendo que estaba protegido por los barrotes que tenía encerrada a Bellatrix.

—Ese bastardo nos acusó de asesinatos que ni hicimos solo para meternos en la cárcel y ese bastardo…—Bellatrix apretó los dientes fuertemente aferrándose a los barrotes—si lo veo, lamentará el día en el que me metió en este maldito agujero.

Harry no sabía porque ella emanaba tanto odio hacia su maestro, especialmente porque el preso cerca de ella, Rodolphus Lestrange, apretaba los puños con fuerza mirando hacia abajo.

—Bella, tendrás tu venganza si piensas con la cabeza fría, Alastor Moody pagará la muerte de tu hijo, te lo aseguro—las palabras del señor oscuro increíblemente calmaron a todos los presos estresados por la expresión de los presos Lestrange.

Harry, por su parte, estaba con un fuerte escalofrío al enterarse que su maestro y mentor había eliminado al hijo de los Lestrange. Había hablado con los Lestrange cuando Riddle le aconsejaba tratar con ellos para poder responder alguna duda de Harry y ellos son personas agradables cuando se los conoce bien.

Bellatrix es excéntrica pero una buena persona y algo extraña pero sabe cómo actuar en la situación. Rodolphus es una persona tranquila pero amable y cordial y Rabastan es callado pero agradable.

Harry no entendía porque todos los mortífagos eran criminales si habían algunos que eran realmente agradables y no parecían matar ni a una mosca.

Para Harry esto cada vez se convertía en un misterio mayor.

**~FC~**

Albus Dumbledore se hallaba en su oficina con su fiel mascota Fawkes, un ave magnifica a su opinión.

Miraba los artículos del periódico con una buena taza de té y sus inseparables caramelos de limón. Lamentablemente uno de los artículos del periódico casi lo hace escupir su té.

**_Escándalo en el ministerio_**

**_El día de ayer a las ocho de la noche, hora de salida de los empleados del ministerio, llegó a manos de la jefa del departamento de aplicación de la ley unas imágenes de un diario que revela información interesante de los altos mandos de la ley que gobiernan nuestro país que actualmente están en investigación con el fin de hallar el autor de dichas notas._**

**_Comenzando por el mismísimo ministro Cornelius Fudge hasta el estimado director de la prisión Hogwarts de máxima seguridad Albus Dumbledore con cargos muy graves que una vez anterior lo acusaron pero siendo descartado por ser los desvaríos de un joven._**

**_Acusando a figuras importantes como Bartemius Crouch, Ludovig Bagman, Alastor Moody, el diario expone muchos "trapos sucios" de estos personajes._**

**_Pero el que más relevancia causó entre todos, es la impactante declaración de que el dictador y asesino serial Gellert Grindelwald fue el amante de Albus Dumbledore y que por una serie de escándalos entre estos terminaron en bandos opuesto y según el mismo diario, este hombre sigue vivo y es visitado casualmente por el jefe de la prisión._**

**_Acusando al ministro de magia de sobornar y ser manipulado por el jefe de la prisión Hogwarts e incluso al jefe del departamento de deportes Ludovig Bagman de apostar contra un clan de la mafia "duendes irlandeses" y hacer inversiones extraordinarias a lugares insospechados._**

**_Actualmente la ley se ha puesto a investigar a cada uno de los involucrados en el escándalo._**

**_Su reportera de siempre Rita Skeeter poniéndoles al tanto de la investigación del ministerio y sus personajes. Seguramente el diario nos dará más información que hasta ahora ha probado ser valiosa._**

Debajo del artículo se pudo ver una de las imágenes del diario que llegó a manos de la jefa del departamento que amablemente les colaboró.

**_Día 31 del quinto mes del año XXXX_**

**_Hoy me entrevisté con Bathilda Bagshot, una antigua vecina de Albus Dumbledore mientras estaba en mi viaje buscando información sobre los Griffindor en el valle de Godric._**

**_La señora amablemente me cedió una taza de té ya que ella era la única mujer que podría ayudarme con información para mi tesis histórica de Griffindor y su relación "amistad-rivalidad" con Slytherin._**

**_Mientras conversábamos nos desviamos de los temas y empezó a hablarme acerca de su familiar lejano Gellert Grindelwald conocido como un dictador asesino de masas y de la relación más allá de la amistad con Albus Dumbledore y que como estos planeaban someter al mundo bajo sus ideales, sin embargo, la señora Bagshot me dijo:_**

**_"Pero Albus era mucho más ambicioso que Gellert, él quería y hablaba mucho acerca de "las reliquias de la muerte" una serie de tres objetos simbólicos que tienen un valor incalculable y que al poseer los tres puedes ser malditamente rico ya que toda Inglaterra te deberá miles de libras por una deuda antigua con los Peverell. Gellert simplemente deseaba el poder, las riquezas le daban igual ya que era de una familia rica. _**

**_Lamentablemente, Gellert fue engañado, amaba tanto a Albus que no se dio cuenta que él le dejó hacer todo el trabajo sucio a él y terminaron en bandos opuestos de la guerra. _**

**_Sigo lamentándome el día en el que Gellert conoció a Albus"_**

**_Basándome en todo lo que me dijo, empezaré a buscar sobre las reliquias de la muerte ya que la señora Bagshot amablemente me contó la historia de los Dumbledore._**

**_Objetivos a cumplir:_**

**_—averiguar sobre las reliquias de la muerte_**

**_—continuar averiguando sobre Godric Griffindor_**

**_—visitar las tumbas del cementerio de Godric en busca de pistas."_**

El artículo y la imagen del diario se ganaron una gran importancia para el director de la prisión, lo que lo hizo mirar fijamente un punto de la pared de su oficina pensando en todas las consecuencias de eso.

Si averiguan sobre Gellert, si averiguan sobre "El proyecto Basilisco" van a darse cuenta que todo fue una manipulación del ministerio y evidentemente van a darse cuenta que los ideales de Voldemort eran los correctos.

Eso no es posible, no debería cambiar la forma en la que está el mundo. No debería.

Si se enteran de todo será un enorme problema, debe escribirle al ministro, a Moody y a "la orden del fénix" para evitar que el pueblo clame justicia y los caballeros de Walpurgis se aprovechen para sacar a Riddle de la prisión

La orden del fénix, nombre clave para el sistema político que maneja el país compuesto por miembros estimados de la sociedad que trabajan en pro del bien común. La orden trabaja con el fin de ayudar al mundo, sin embargo, los que creen que la orden es el grupo de títeres de Dumbledore son los primeros en ser asesinados y el único que ha salido vivo después de su "descubrimiento" ha sido Riddle.

Y vuelve al tema inicial, Riddle, el maldito de Riddle se salva siempre de que le den el beso y luego lo ejecuten, no le sorprende que Malfoy padre saliera a la defensa de su señor ya que es el único mortífago que metió dinero para quedarse libre.

A veces Dumbledore cuestiona si está bien el tener a Malfoy hijo en la cárcel en la sala Slytherin, pero el muy condenado era uno de los mejores en su clase de guardias, pero en la sala dos no es mucho problema.

El problema actualmente para Dumbledore era el preso Potter, Slughorn no podía ser el carcelero porque en el rato menos pensado abriría las cadenas de Riddle y lo liberaría, pero si Potter se deja lavar el cerebro por Riddle, será desastroso.

Dumbledore tuvo cuidado de averiguar sobre el chico, sin embargo, no fue de mucha ayuda, el hijo huérfano de los Potter que manipuló para que lo dejaran con sus abusivos parientes Dursley y se repartieron entre esas personas el dinero de recompensa que le dio Riddle por el daño causado.

Lamentablemente creció agradeciendo la ley de los huérfanos que puso Riddle y que fue eliminada junto a todos los cambios que hizo Voldemort en su era y si se entera de eso podría ponerse del lado de Tom y salir de Hogwarts.

Tendrá que usar algo para que el chico Potter siga de su lado, actualmente, es lo más importante ya que el guardia que custodia a Riddle debe ser ciegamente fiel a él, a Dumbledore.

Pero no podía poner a los Weasley en el turno de la noche porque Arthur no quería y su hija menor anda a punto de graduarse pero no podía meterla tan fácil como a Potter.

No podía poner a Granger porque aunque es fiel a él, es demasiado lista para su bien y si concuerda con Riddle sería peor, podría exponer a la luz todo con pruebas irrefutables como lo hizo Tom cuando era joven pero nadie le hizo caso gracias a que Albus manipuló a todos.

Crouch y Black ni hablar son el par de casi mortífagos que por sus alianzas políticas están fuera y con ese trabajo, pero no les dejo estar cerca de Voldemort.

Diggory es manipulable y Lovegood es suficientemente loca como para que nadie le crea si dice o hace algo en su contra.

Ahora todo se resume en manipular a Potter.

* * *

Al igual que en el canon bathilda Bagshot es una historiadora importante que vive retirada en el valle de Godric.

¿quien recuerda el capitulo donde Lucius saca el diario de Tom Riddle y pone en marcha el plan "Cámara de los secretos"?

Nota: Los Weasley no son pobres en el fic porque Arthur y Molly son miembros de los políticos bajo el mando de Dumbledore.

Para responder al review de alguien: Grindelwald se metio de lleno en su dictadura y asesinatos y por eso no tuvo descendientes.

Los inefables tienen otro destino aquí -risa malvada-

Y para despejar la duda: No, "el murcielago de las mazmorras está cerca de la cierva" no significa que ya tiene la cura contra el dementor, significa otra cosa.

Xolotracraciazukey: No soy capaz de escribir un Sev x Harry sin meter a Tom de por medio para separarlos (sorry)

Maya-0196: un Harrymort estilo Rapunzel me encanta la trama y ya tengo los personajes definidos :D

Y para finalizar un saludo a todos quienes leen mis dos fics

Gracias por leer, dejar reviews, añadir a favoritos y seguir


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 5**

Mientras Harry veía como conversaban los mortífagos se dio cuenta que el único que los mantenía en silencio era el mismo silencio de Riddle y cuando este empezara a hablar todos se animaron y conversaron como si no estuvieran en la cárcel.

El poder que tiene Riddle sobre ellos impresiono a Harry y esto solo terminó por hacer girar cada vez más los pensamientos sobre Riddle.

Hablando de Riddle, acabó de recordar lo que el doctor Snape le mandó a comunicarle a su señor e inmediatamente se decidió a decírselo mientras los presos conversaban tranquilamente.

—Riddle, el doctor Severus Snape me pidió darte un mensaje—murmuró atrayendo la atención del preso más peligroso de todos y centrándola en sí mismo.

— ¿Severus Snape? ¿Qué mensaje tiene?—preguntó con desinterés como si no conociera al hombre pero Harry sospechaba que en realidad Snape podría ser un mortífago que se quedó en algún puesto importante y eso evito que se dieran cuenta de que era un mortífago, como Lucius Malfoy.

—Me pidió que te diga "El murciélago de las mazmorras está cerca de la cierva"—murmuró y ante eso todas las conversaciones de los presos callaron inmediatamente para emitir sonidos de felicidad y festejo ante la mirada confundida de Harry.

— ¿Qué es lo que los alegró tanto?—preguntó Harry al preso Riddle y miró como este estaba con una leve sonrisa mirando a sus seguidores festejar.

—te lo explicaré, el nombre de "murciélago de las mazmorras" es el nombre clave de uno de mis mortífagos, pero este tenía una misión importante que le dejé a realizar y al pareces está cerca de completarla—declaro tranquilamente el preso con orgullo

— ¿Ese murciélago de las mazmorras no será por casualidad Severus Snape?—preguntó Harry con cautela esperando a que reaccionara al nombre.

— ¿Por casualidad lo conoces bien?—pregunto Riddle con tranquilidad tomando su libro de nuevo.

—era amigo de mi madre, pero no nos llevábamos bien porque tenía algunos roces con mi padre y me parecía demasiado a él y cuando murieron no pudo aparecer en el funeral aunque escuché que él quería mi custodia si es que Remus no la conseguía—dijo Harry tranquilamente.

En algún punto de sus charlas Harry se empezó a sincerar con el preso, conociéndolo como nadie podía conocerlo (tal vez a excepción de Slughorn) y viceversa. Su sentido de precaución le gritaba que estuviera atento y no se confiara, pero Harry no podía hacer nada, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba contándole su vida.

— ¿Qué harías si te pidiera unirte a mi causa?—pregunto directamente el preso mirando a Harry tranquilamente aunque por dentro deseaba poder leer la mente de los demás, no solo leer expresiones.

La pregunta tomó a Harry de sorpresa y en contraste al ruido anterior, el lugar se quedó en silencio sepulcral que Riddle juró que escuchaba las respiraciones de todos esperando la respuesta de Harry.

Por su parte el oficial se hallaba completamente impactado pensando todas las probabilidades. Por un lado, él era un oficial de la ley y debía hacerla cumplir, no debía dejarse manipular por un preso que posiblemente o usen para salir de este lugar. Pero por otro lado, al hablar con Riddle se dio cuenta de que el mundo en realidad estaba podrido y una parte de él deseaba hallar al maldito que envió a sus padres a la muerte y hacerlo pagar.

Si lo veía de una manera objetiva, tenía poco que perder y mucho que ganar, sinceramente, por lo que se deicidio que tal vez no sería tan mala idea apoyar a Riddle, después de todo él se arrepentía de la muerte de sus padres y compensó el daño emocional, psicológico y económico.

—supongo que aceptaría, después de todo, si me niego sería una hipocresía ya que te debo un enorme favor al hablarme del Patronus, de la verdad de mis padres y compensar el error de la muerte de mis padres aunque no haya visto ni una libra de ese dinero—murmuró y en ese momento Riddle se dio cuenta que estaba conteniendo el aliento cuando asintió aliviado de escuchar eso aunque lo último atrajo su atención.

—bien, entonces creo que puedo contarte sobre algunas cosas más, pero primero tengo que preguntarte sobre lo último que dijiste, ¿Cómo es eso que nunca llegaste a saber de la compensación en general?—pregunto el preso sospechando que tal vez alguien puso sus manos en el asunto solo para tener control del hijo de los Potter, la fortuna Potter y la famosa capa de los Peverell, una de las reliquias de la muerte.

—claro, nunca me dijeron nada, mis tíos decían que solo era una carga para su normal vida y familia y me hacían hacer las tareas del hogar y de vez en cuando me golpeaban decían que tenían que sacrificar muchas cosas para mantenerme aunque no entiendo que consideran "mantener" a alguien—explicó Harry sin mirar a nadie realmente, aunque si hubiera visto la mirada de Bellatrix hubiera visto el odio en su mirada dirigida a torturar a esos despreciables seres que ella sospechaba que se aprovecharon el dinero del pequeño a su favor sin dejarle siquiera ver la compensación.

—Ya veo, ¿tú sabes que los Potter eran parte de la orden del fénix, la organización política que está bajo el cargo de Dumbledore y que controla el país?—pregunto con cautela analizando si debería decirlo ahora o esperar a mañana. Debía esperar a que "La cámara de los secretos" termine su labor.

—No, nunca había escuchado la orden del fénix—respondió sinceramente, sabía que Remus solo había mencionado eso una vez aduciendo que "La maldita orden del fénix no hizo nada cuando Sirius terminó en Azkaban y ahora quieren que los ayude, que se vayan al demonio" aunque en ese entonces no entendía de lo que hablaba Remus.

—como te dije, la orden del fénix es el nombre de la organización de quienes controlan el país, mi espía es parte de la orden del fénix con el fin de espiar a Dumbledore y compartir la información con el resto de mis mortífagos fuera de aquí y seguir los planes—explicó tranquilamente aunque en realidad cuando el oficial saliera de su turno se daría cuenta de que el diario estaba revelando lo mismo que él le estaba revelando a Harry.

—comprendo, entonces Dumbledore debe tener un espía en tus filas también me supongo—dijo Harry recordando lo que decía su maestro Moody "alerta permanente" debe ser por eso que siempre repetía eso.

—exacto, aunque sé quién es espía no tengo problema en que trate de enterarse de mi plan ya que son mis mortífagos los que lo llevan a cabo por ahora—explicó Riddle con cuidado mirando a los demás que sospechaban lo que él ya sabía.

El espía es el mismo maldito traidor.

—Bien, ¿Qué tiene que ver que mis padres hayan sido parte de la orden del fénix con las preguntas anteriores?—preguntó Harry con cuidado esperando contarle todo esto a Remus y pedirle que salga del país y que vaya con Greyback llevándose a Sirius.

—los Potter eran descendientes de una poderosa y millonaria familia que descendían de los Peverell y por consecuencia tenía una de las reliquias de la muerte, añadiendo más leña al fuego, son los descendientes de Griffindor y los patrocinadores de Dumbledore y su orden económicamente, al momento en el que quedaste huérfano e hiciste acreedor al título de señor de la antigua y noble casa de los Potter con todo lo que significa esto, es decir un puesto en el consejo internacional de control y regulación de la política conocido también como el Winzegamot en donde Dumbledore usó el poder de todos los que estaban a su favor para establecerse como el director del Winzegamot, al igual que la fortuna Potter y el derecho a decidir si quieres o no apoyar monetariamente a la orden de Dumbledore—explicó ante la mirada estupefacta de Harry. ¡Ese hombre sabe más de su familia que él mismo!

—entonces al quedarme huérfano y sin la edad para hacerme cargo de todo, los derechos recayeron en alguien más hasta que tenga la mayoría de edad ¿cierto? ¿Sabes quién está a cargo de todo?—preguntó Harry esperando que el preso tuviera todas las respuestas a sus preguntas.

—lamentablemente no sé exactamente quien se quedó a cargo de todo, pero podrías ir a hablar en el fondo internacional Gringotts para que te devuelvan el poder como señor Potter y todos los privilegios que tienes como tal—respondió simplemente y al mirar la expresión del oficial añadió rápidamente—ahí te pueden dar la información que deseas sobre quien estaba a cargo de tus finanzas, pero tengo la fuerte sensación que Dumbledore se autoproclamó el asesor de las finanzas ya que eso siempre recae primero en la familia del heredero, en este caso, tu padre, luego cae en quienes el fallecido decida como guardián del hijo y finalmente cae en consideración de los cercanos a los fallecidos—explicó tranquilamente al final ganándose la mirada interrogativa del oficial.

— ¿Cómo sabes esas cosas?—preguntó con cuidado, puede que incluso haya manipulado todo para que sea una completa mentira y termine haciendo el ridículo.

—aprendí todo eso cuando Slughorn me hizo abrir una cuenta en Gringotts cuando conseguí mi primer trabajo y cuando te piden abrir una cuenta te hacen una prueba de sangre para que nadie pueda tomar tus posesiones y cuando la hicieron se dieron cuenta que biológicamente era heredero de los Slytherin y Gaunt y me explicaron que la cuenta permaneció cerrada hasta que el heredero que declaró mi madre viniera a reclamarla y sobre los testamentos, Slughorn sabe mucho sobre esas cosas y es un buen asesor en esa clase de cosas—dijo tranquilamente el preso encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Crees que pueda ayudarme a ir a Gringotts y demás?—preguntó un poco más tranquilo si tenía a alguien más que lo ayudara en esta clase de cosas que ni siquiera consideró en lo absoluto.

—claro, le agradas y creo que mañana tiene turno libre y le toca a Dumbledore venir a dejar mi comida drogada aunque te recomiendo que vayas con alguien más—respondió simplemente como quien habla del clima.

—gracias Riddle—sonrió el oficial tranquilamente y al fijarse en el reloj se dio cuenta que ya terminaba su turno—bien, te dejaré dormir entonces, Riddle

—nos vemos mañana oficial Potter, por cierto, menciónale a Malfoy la situación si deseas, Malfoy padre es muy bueno cuando se trata de cosas legales y podrías averiguar muchas más cosas si vas con él—mencionó el preso como despedida tranquilamente retomando su lugar de lectura.

**~FC~**

El turno de Draco Malfoy siempre es igual, todos los presos duermen y algunos murmuran entre sueños, para Draco esto es algo tranquilo y agradable ya que en el silencio puede seguir sus estudios de finanzas, economía y política sin que nadie se entere.

Dentro de su rutina tranquila se encuentra el acompañar al guardia del salón sexto que últimamente pasa con ojeras pero con una sonrisa cuando sale de su turno, Draco sospecha que se trata de la interacción del guardia con el preso Riddle que según Pansy era un hombre más nocturno que matutino en la cárcel ya que adquirió ese hábito lentamente para poder escapar cuando menos se lo esperen.

El día de hoy Draco dejó su turno a Fred Weasley con una leve sonrisa y se despidió de este tranquilamente encaminándose hacia el pasillo donde se topaba con el guardia Potter al que saludó amablemente.

—buenos días Draco, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?—con esa pregunta Draco vio su tranquila rutina destruida y aceptó inmediatamente.

Para un hombre como Draco Malfoy, la rutina es algo que desea romper a cualquier costo ya que siempre ha sentido la rutina como la paz antes de la tormenta.

—Por supuesto, ¿de qué se trata el favor?—preguntó rápidamente con una sonrisa esperando que sea algo que lo mantenga despierto e interesado.

—Bueno, verás, el preso Riddle mencionó algo del título Potter y averiguar sobre las finanzas de mi familia y quiero que me acompañes a Gringotts para averiguar quién se hizo cargo del dinero de mi familia desde que mis padres murieron—pidió y Draco pudo mirarlo con una leve sonrisa y algo de nervios. Por supuesto, Harry no sabe que Draco es un mortífago.

—claro, por suerte mi padre me avisó que iba a ir a Gringotts a arreglar unos asuntos de donaciones a San Mungo así que al fin puedo presentártelo y te puede ayudar a entender todo eso de tomar un lugar en el Winzegamot y demás—dijo claramente complacido, su señor estaba adentrando a Harry en el mundo de la política para que sea palpable para él la realidad de la corrupción de la política.

—gracias, te debo una grande, ¿aceptas que te invite el desayuno?—ofreció amigablemente Harry y Draco solo atino a asentir con una sonrisa y seguir tranquilamente al pelinegro.

Al pasar junto a Potter, el rubio divisó a Regulus Black cerca de ellos caminando hacia la sala seis tranquilamente mientras se hacia el cambio de turnos por todo Hogwarts. Su señor estará complacido ya que hizo un gran adelanto esta noche.

Al salir de Hogwarts fueron directamente a desayunar y Harry le contaba todo lo que Riddle le explicó la noche anterior y Draco se asombró de la cantidad de información que Harry recopiló y de las sospechas que tiene sobre su maestro y demás iconos de la política. Claro que Harry aún no ha leído el periódico como para darse cuenta del resto.

Draco no podía esperar a que saliera el siguiente artículo del periódico con el resto del diario de su señor.

Al entrar a Gringotts Harry estaba completamente anonadado al ver a toda la gente que trabajaba ahí, era exactamente igual, con la misma ropa, mismo cabello, misma expresión y todo eso lo incomodó un poco, se sentía fuera de lugar.

Draco, por su parte, se hallaba buscando entre la gente a su padre, estará complacido cuando le reporte lo que acababa de descubrir.

—Draco, ¿Qué tengo que decir o hacer?—preguntaba nervioso Harry y Draco solo suspiró y se dirigió al secretario que los miraba con desprecio.

—queremos tratar con el administrador de las cuentas Potter por favor—dijo Draco educadamente como se debe tratar a un miembro de Gringotts y el hombre se limitó a asentir y llamar a un hombre más joven, susurrarle algo y este salir corriendo de inmediato.

— ¿Draco?—la voz de un hombre atrajo la atención de ambos guardias y se voltearon a ver de quien se trataba.

Harry contemplo al hombre rubio de porte elegante que miraba a Draco con suavidad en su mirada pero Harry se imaginó que enfrentarse al hombre era una mala idea si uno se dejaba amedrentar por miradas.

—Buenos días, padre—saludo cordialmente Draco y se viró a ver a Harry con una sonrisa—Harry, este es mi padre Lucius Malfoy—presentó y se dirigió a su padre nuevamente—padre, este es Harry Potter, un guardia en Slytherin

Lucius se limitó a estrechar la mano de Harry mientras pensaba rápidamente todas las consecuencias de este encuentro dependiendo de cómo actúe y rápidamente se mostró tranquilo y cordial ante el chico.

—mucho gusto señor Potter—saludo amablemente y el joven le sonrió amablemente.

—igualmente, señor Malfoy—respondió Harry hasta que se vio interrumpido por el hombre joven que había salido corriendo hace rato.

—señores, el señor Griphook está listo para recibirlos—anunció el joven caminando hacia dentro.

—Permítanme acompañarlos, tengo que esperar un rato hasta que la persona que espero me atienda y tengo tiempo—pidió Lucius con una sonrisa y Harry le permitió recordando que Riddle le dijo que Malfoy padre era muy sagaz y determinado en conseguir la verdad cuando lo desea realmente.

Es mejor tener aliados de Riddle que confíen en él.

Con un suspiro, Harry siguió al joven con total confianza en lo que pasaría.

Draco se limitó a mirar al joven y con una sonrisa lo siguió.

Estaba seguro que este chico era una mina de sorpresas.

* * *

Y aquí estamos con otro capítulo de Forgotten Capitol.

Anuncio desde ahora que Forgotten Capitol acabará pronto y todo dirán "¿porque?"

Pues el proceso de reconquista y el enfrentamiento con Dumbledore, así como el desarrollo romántico de Harry y Tom se verá en otro fic que haré.

Ahora, los miembros de Gringotts son conocidos como "goblins" debido a que casi nunca se ve a un empleado de Gringotts fuera del banco y son como seres fantásticos.

¿que hará Harry al saber que todo este tiempo ha sido un momento de paz engañosa?

Ya aceptó unirse a Tom, ahora es solo cuestion de tiempo para que Voldemort regrese.

Gracias por leer


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

Lucius Malfoy había vivido toda su vida como un hombre respetable de la sociedad, una persona tranquila, un político honorable y nunca metiéndose en más de lo que debe.

Hasta hace uno cuantos años.

Cuando Lucius Malfoy se hallaba conversando con los políticos de las esferas influyentes se había dado cuenta de dos cosas que habían atraído su atención.

—la política era un juego de poder en el que el líder supremo se ocultaba tras una sonrisa afable y una actitud amable.

—nadie se daba cuenta y los que lo hacían, no podían hacer ni decir nada

Con ese pensamiento compartido por su padre, Lucius se encontró a si mismo deseando que alguien viniese a destruir la política que, después de dos años de observar, se dio cuenta que es toda una pesadilla.

Si no fuera por el poder que su padre le heredo como una antigua familia, Lucius se hubiera visto en una jauría de lobos dispuestos a despedazarlo. Pero así era la política.

Hasta ese momento.

Hasta que vio a un chico que no sobrepasaba los quince años llegar con una serie de documentos declarando una presunta corrupción en la orden del fénix.

Nadie le creyó al pobre chico, aunque las pruebas eran irrefutables, Dumbledore lo hizo pasar como un niño delirante.

Lucius se acercó al chico esa misma tarde, él sabía que esas pruebas que mostró el chico eran legítimas, incluso él mismo había visto algunas de esas pruebas con sus ojos, pero sin saberlo, temía por el chico. Debía ser un poco mayor que su hijo y ya estaba involucrado en la política y con su cabeza en cacería.

Lucius recordaba ese encuentro como si hubiera sido ayer.

_—Joven, espere un momento—Lucius caminaba rápidamente alcanzando al joven que caminaba erguido, amenazante pero orgulloso a pesar de que lo declararon delirante._

_El joven lo miró fijamente con esos ojos rojos profundos y Lucius se sintió algo acobardado por esa mirada tan penetrante._

_— ¿le puedo ayudar en algo? ¿O simplemente viene a amenazarme? Le informo que alguno de los "señores" de aquí ya se le adelantaron—dijo el chico con voz fría, inexpresiva y un semblante tranquilo. Como cualquier buen político, el chico no dejaba ver sus debilidades._

_—le quiero ofrecer una invitación a la mansión Malfoy el día quince de este mes con el objeto de hablar acerca de algunas cosas que declaró frente al ministerio—ofreció Lucius rápidamente y vio que la mirada de cautela del chico cambió a una mirada de entendimiento._

_—sería un honor ser invitado a su mansión, señor Malfoy, permítame presentarme, Tom Marvolo Riddle Gaunt, señor de la antigua y noble casa de los Slytherin—se presentó el joven amablemente extendiendo su mano._

_Lucius se quedó congelado, el gran genio de las finanzas que había sacado a los Gaunt de la ruina, que estableció todo el poder político de los Slytherin, estaba frente a él. El famoso heredero de Slytherin._

_—Lucius Malfoy, señor de la noble casa de los Malfoy, un gusto conocerlo señor Riddle—aceptó la mano ofrecida por el joven y lo miró con detenimiento._

_Cabello negro y pulcro como el del estúpido de Riddle que llevó a la ruina a los Gaunt, ojos rojos como todos los herederos de Slytherin y las facciones como una mezcla de los linajes que tenía el joven. Ciertamente que era un joven apuesto y cuando terminara su desarrollo no se le sería difícil obtener el favor de la gente con una buena sonrisa._

_Sin saber que en ese momento, con ese apretón de manos, Lucius Malfoy estaría iniciando la rebelión más grande jamás antes vista._

A partir de ese momento, investigó sobre el chico, sus orígenes, su historia y cada cosa que descubría, más se impresionaba del chico.

Graduado a los once años, con dos profesiones universitarias, ejerciendo la primera y ni siquiera tenía la mayoría de edad.

Adoptado por Horace Slughorn, un maestro completamente inofensivo por fuera, amable, cordial y tranquilo, sin embargo, Lucius sabía que este hombre tenía la red de información más grande de la que se tenga conocimiento. Sus alumnos, agradecidos con él de alguna manera, le pasaban información y acceso a muchas cosas. Un hombre ambicioso que amaba la enseñanza y que había tomado al joven Riddle sin saber su herencia como Slytherin.

La primera vez que se presentó al público fue cuando su padre biológico lo demando por usurpación de bienes y después de un juicio increíblemente rápido, todo lo que Tom Riddle padre tenía, fue a parar a Tom Riddle hijo incluyendo el título de señor de la casa Riddle.

Después aumentó los ingresos de los Gaunt increíblemente rápido y se abrió un lugar en la política mientras estaba estudiando Psiquiatría en Norteamérica.

Cuando Narcissa y Draco conocieron al señor Riddle ninguno pudo imaginar que un joven tan educado, fino y elegante haya sido alguna vez un huérfano desterrado de su propio orfanato.

Un año después de conocer a Riddle, Lucius se vio participando activamente en el grupo rebelde liderado por Riddle como la mano derecha de Lord Slytherin y segundo al mando de los caballeros de Walpurgis.

Había invitado a muchos de los conocidos que estaban en contra del gobierno actual y cuando el número fue excesivamente alto, Riddle decidió cambiar el nombre para evitar que muchos tengan problemas al infiltrarse en las esferas internacionales.

De ahí, Lucius pasó a ser el primer mortífago de Lord Voldemort.

Él, junto a su esposa, cuñada, amigos y conocidos fueron los primeros en ayudar a recabar información para tomar las naciones unidas.

Cuando Tom Riddle había cumplido dieciocho años, se había hecho con el control y dominio de las naciones unidas y se declaró el dictador universal.

Lucius, como su mano derecha, atendía los asuntos de gran importancia junto a Bellatrix, Severus, Avery y McNair y cada uno de sus mortífagos más fieles se hicieron con el control de un país siempre y cuando las leyes que hicieran pasaran primero por su señor oscuro.

Y Lucius no negaba que los métodos fueron poco ortodoxos, pero fueron los necesarios. El sistema debía ser destruido y creado desde 0, eliminando la corrupción, eliminando las leyes que afecten negativamente a tres cuartos de la población e instaurando leyes en pro de la población.

El mundo estaba perfecto según Lucius.

Hasta que el señor oscuro anunció que alguien lo iba a traicionar.

Siguiendo sus órdenes, en dos horas de su desaparición regresó al ministerio y cuatro horas después anunciaron la captura del señor oscuro.

Lucius se escapó como pudo, aunque gracias a los Parkinson, pudieron seguir en contacto con su señor. Fue una fortuna que su padre declarara a favor de Lucius y como un anciano respetable de la política, nadie puso en juicio su palabra.

Después de todo el trabajo hecho, no iba a dejar que un maldito anciano calculador arruinara todos y cada uno de sus planes.

Y ahí estaba ahora, caminando junto al guardia del salón del señor oscuro por Gringotts para hablar sobre las bóvedas Potter.

Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien

**~FC~**

Cuando Harry Potter, Draco y Lucius Malfoy llegaron a la oficina del señor Griphook, este les recibió como cualquier otro miembro de Gringotts haría.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?—pregunto el hombre bajito mirándolos con molestia.

—Mi nombre es Harry Potter y me han informado recientemente de que estoy en el derecho de tomar las posesiones de la familia Potter bajo mi poder así como autorizar la lectura del testamento de mis padres—declaró Harry con firmeza ante la mirada curiosa de los otros hombres en la oficina.

—Pues ha venido al lugar correcto, señor Potter, necesitaremos una muestra de sangre con el fin de probar que es quien clama—dijo el hombre dándole a Harry una aguja— solo cinco gotas en este frasco y en unos segundos tendremos al información.

Harry inmediatamente pinchó su dedo y dejo caer cinco gotas en el frasco que el hombre le tendió y al entregárselos, el hombre inmediatamente puso el frasco en una máquina y comenzó a teclear rápidamente para mirar a Harry satisfecho.

—Bien, parece que la información es correcta y actualmente usted está trabajando en Hogwarts en la casa Slytherin, ahora mismo le informaré el estado de sus cuentas y títulos—dijo el hombre y de la impresora junto a la computadora sacó un documento que le mostró a los tres hombres.

**_Nombre completo: _**_Harry James Potter Evans_

**_Padres: _**_James Charlus Potter Black y Lilian Mary Evans Jones_

**_Guardián legal: _**_Remus Lupin_

**_Fecha de nacimiento:_**_ 31 de Julio del año XXXX_

**_Estado civil: _**_soltero_

**_Estudios: _**_Primaria, secundaria completos. Academia de policía –graduado con honores-_

**_Actual empleo: _**_Guardia de turno nocturno del salón 6 de la casa Slytherin en Hogwarts_

**_Títulos nobiliarios:_**

_—señor de la noble y antigua casa de los Potter_

_—señor de la noble y antigua casa de los Griffindor_

_—segundo señor de la noble, antigua y magnifica casa de los Peverell_

_—tercer heredero de la noble y antigua casa de los Black_

**_Propiedades:_**

_—casa de campo Potter en el valle de Godric_

_—mansión Potter en el norte de Escocia_

_—mansión Potter al norte de Noruega_

_—mansión Potter al este de Francia_

_—casa de campo Potter en las costas alemanas_

_—casa de campo Potter al sur de Portugal_

_—mansión Griffindor en el este de escocia (estado desconocido)_

_—mansión Peverell en el valle de Godric (actualmente como propiedad del primer señor de los Peverell)_

_—mansiones Black (incluidas cuando se tenga el título nobiliario del señor de la casa Black)_

_—anillos señoriales Potter_

_—anillo señorial Peverell_

_—anillo de heredero Black_

_—capa legendaria Peverell avaluada en 50000000 libras_

_—asiento Potter en Winzegamot_

_—asiento segundo Peverell en el Winzegamot_

_—asiento Griffindor en el Winzegamot_

**_Cuentas bancarias:_**

_—bóveda familiar Potter _

_2693708 libras _

_—bóveda fiduciaria Potter (para uso del heredero Potter)_

_10000 libras_

_—bóveda Griffindor_

_10937482 libras _

_—bóveda segunda Peverell (para uso exclusivo del segundo señor de la casa Peverell)_

_5769398 libras_

_—tercera bóveda fiduciaria Black (para uso del heredero Black)_

_10000 libras_

**_Donaciones permanentes de bóvedas:_**

_—1000 libras anuales al hospital internacional San Mungo_

_—500 libras anuales a la cárcel de alta seguridad Hogwarts_

_—500 libras anuales al centro psiquiátrico Azkaban_

_—1500 libras anuales a la orden del fénix_

_—500 libras mensuales al jefe de la cárcel de alta seguridad Hogwarts, Albus Percival Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore_

Cuando los tres hombres terminaron de leer, Harry se había quedado en shock mientras que Lucius miró al hombre que les entregó el papel y empezó a cuestionarle varias cosas que Harry había escuchado.

— ¿Quién nombró al señor Potter como tercer heredero de los Black?—cuestiono Lucius con algo de extrañeza, según sabía, su hijo era el segundo heredero pero ignoraba quien era el primer heredero.

—el segundo señor de la casa de la antigua y noble casa de los Black, el señor Sirius Black—declaró el hombre y Harry miró con los ojos abiertos la hoja. Su padrino lo había declarado su heredero legal a pesar de todo.

—señor Potter, espero que esté enterado que como el señor Potter puede decidir aumentar, disminuir, eliminar o colocar donaciones, puede hacer lo que considere conveniente—declaró Lucius al ver a Harry fruncir el ceño en el momento en el que leyó la donación hacia Dumbledore.

—bien, como el señor de la casa Potter elimino las donaciones a la orden del fénix, al señor Dumbledore y declaro 250 libras anuales al señor Tom Marvolo Riddle Gaunt—dijo Harry con firmeza ante la mirada estupefacta de Lucius y Draco. Ninguno se esperaba que el joven carcelero declarara al señor Riddle uno de sus beneficiarios.

El hombre tecleó inmediatamente y sonrió complacido y Lucius siguió revisando el documento y rápidamente pensó en todo lo que debía o no preguntar para obtener la mayor parte de información.

— ¿Quién llevaba el control de las bóvedas Potter desde la muerte de James Potter?—pregunto Lucius y Harry lo miro agradecido. Tal parecía que el chico había venido sin idea de que decir o hacer.

—el señor Dumbledore, como jefe de la orden del fénix, asumió el cargo gracias a su estado de héroe nacional y evitó la lectura de la herencia que lamentablemente solo se puede contrarrestar con las órdenes del señor Potter—indicó el hombre revisando la computadora y frunciendo el ceño.

—Tengo entendido que la bóveda fiduciaria Potter debió haber adquirido una suma después de la muerte de los Potter como compensación económica por parte del señor Riddle, ¿Qué ocurrió con dicho dinero?—preguntó Draco rápidamente. Harry le había contado todo lo que decía el señor oscuro y tenía esa duda en la cabeza desde hace tiempo.

—según los registros, los familiares del señor Potter obtuvieron un sesenta por ciento del valor total de dicho dinero por ser los guardianes legales del señor Potter y el cuarenta por ciento del valor quedó en manos del señor Dumbledore bajo la excusa de que era el guardián legal acordado por los padres pero por sus tareas no podía hacerse cargo del chico y le dejó con sus familiares sanguíneos, sin embargo, se supone que el señor Lupin, actual guardián legal del señor Potter, debía obtener el valor completo por parte de los señores Dursley y Dumbledore por ser el guardián del señor Potter, si no recibió dicho dinero, puede demandar a ambas partes por negligencia e incumplimiento de las leyes—declaró el hombre molesto a cada palabra de lo que leía en el registro de la computadora.

Harry estaba hirviendo de ira. ¡Ese maldito de Dumbledore lo dejo con los Dursley y se terminaron el dinero que Tom amablemente le había dado como compensación por el daño que causó la muerte de sus padres!

Pero debía encargarse de demandar al viejo más tarde, ahora debía encargarse de todo lo demás y algo había atraído la atención de Harry.

—Disculpe, ¿Quién es el primer señor de la casa Peverell?—preguntó Harry mirando el documento con extrañez.

—el señor Tom Marvolo Riddle es el primer señor de la casa Peverell y amablemente autorizó el uso de la segunda bóveda Peverell para usted aunque en ese entonces no sabía quién era el segundo señor de la casa Peverell—explicó el goblin y Harry miró extrañado ese título.

Tom y él compartían ese título, él era el señor de Griffindor y Tom era el señor de Slytherin, de alguna manera se sentía que debía ayudar a Tom, después de todo, son familia indirectamente hablando.

Después de dejar que Lucius se hiciera cargo de las finanzas de las cuentas de Harry para que aumentasen y demás, los tres abandonaron la oficina tranquilamente y con Harry completamente agradecido con el señor Malfoy por su ayuda. Como dijo Tom, era mejor haberle pedido a los Malfoy la compañía.

—muchas gracias por su tiempo y ayuda, señor Malfoy—agradeció Harry a punto de salir de Gringotts.

—no fue nada, Lord Potter, espero verlo muy pronto en el Winzegamot y establecer relaciones cordiales con usted—respondió amablemente el señor Malfoy con un apretón de manos.

Harry sonrió y correspondió al gesto antes de despedirse del señor Malfoy y soltar un suspiro de alivio antes de mirar a Draco.

—gracias por el apoyo, en serio que no sabía qué hacer cuando leí todo eso, ¿sabes? A veces creo que voy a deberle toda la vida a Riddle por todos los favores que me ha hecho—sonrió Harry a Draco y el rubio correspondió la sonrisa.

—me lo supongo, básicamente te ha abierto los ojos a la vida, por cierto ¿Por qué le donarás dinero a él? Supongo que sabes que como está en la cárcel nadie tiene acceso a sus bóvedas y no lo sabrá ¿cierto?—preguntó Draco con una sonrisa y actitud relajada mientras el pelinegro sonreía mirando la calle.

—bueno, creo que su causa está bien, si tuviera que escoger entre ayudarlo o seguir como antes, preferiría ayudarlo aunque me incomodaría mucho ser un mortífago, pero yo sé que Riddle saldrá pronto y quiero apoyarlo de algún modo aunque mi trabajo penda de un hilo por ayudar a un criminal, Riddle me dijo que sus mortífagos que estaban libres estaban preparando el terreno y cuando sea la hora saldría, aunque en realidad no me molesta eso, por ejemplo, si tu padre en realidad fuera un mortífago, seria agradable ya que es una persona bastante astuta y no tendría problemas en relacionarme políticamente con él o contigo si tu fueras el mortífago—dijo Harry con una sonrisa mirando alrededor.

Se sentía nuevo, con todo lo que había pasado, tenía que contarle a Remus y rápido y tendría que demandar a alguna gente pero eso va a ir después.

—Bueno, si yo te dijera que soy un mortífago y me acerque a ti con el fin de ganarme tu confianza ¿Qué harías?—pregunto el rubio con precaución mirando al otro carcelero.

—bueno, al principio seria confuso y estaría algo molesto porque me engañaste, pero lo hiciste por tu causa y la causa es buena, así que te perdonaría pronto—declaró Harry con una sonrisa mientras seguían su rumbo.

Y con eso, Draco estaba seguro de que podía hacerle ver a Harry la verdad.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo

* * *

Bien, respecto a algunas cosas.

Había dicho que les iba a dar las razones para que Lucius no traicionara a su señor y aquí estan.

según la linea del tiempo de este fic, Tom es diez años mayor a Draco y Harry pero no lo aparenta.

Les dejaré una linea de tiempo sobre Tom que puede ser necesario por ahora:

7 años: conoce a Horace Slughorn

11 años: se gradúa de la secundaria

13 años: termina su primera carrera

15 años: termina su segunda carrera y termina de tener las pruebas contra Dumbledore

16 años: conoce y recluta a los politicos que estaban contra Dumbledore y la orden del fenix mientras que secretamente ganaba poder en el campo de la politica como el señor Slytherin

17 años: comienza una rapida campaña gracias a los muchos contactos que tiene y manda a Severus a encargarse del traidor Pettigrew dando como consecuencia la muerte de los Potter

18 años: gana la guerra y el dominio de la politica instaurandose como dictador

20 años: crea la ley de proteccion a los huerfanos

28 años: Pettigrew lo traiciona y Dumbledore lo captura

30 años: conoce a Harry Potter

Y solo por si acaso, la línea de Harry

7 años: se da el accidente que termina la vida de los Potter por parte de Severus y Harry queda huerfano a cargo de los Dursley

8 años: Sirius es internado en Azkaban por la culpa

10 años: aplica a la ley de los huerfanos para vivir con Remus independientemente de lo que ocurra con los Dursley

17 años: entra a la academia de policia y se gradua temprano con honores

20 años: conoce a Tom Riddle y entra a trabajar como guardia.

Si se dieron cuenta de que los capitulos habian estado mal numerados, fue mi propia culpa, ya está arreglado

Gracias por leer y lamento los problemas temporales


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

La enrome fortaleza de Hogwarts que antes fue un castillo imponente en donde se establecieron los grandes fundadores del país tiene en su interior una gran cantidad de pasillos oscuros y fríos, habitaciones deshabitadas y el gran salón de baile de los fundadores actualmente es el centro de control de la prisión de alta seguridad.

La oficina de una de las torres es en donde se halla la esplendorosa y pulcra oficina del director Albus Dumbledore, en donde este tiene las condecoraciones y títulos que con los años ha coleccionado con el fin de aumentar el poder intimidatorio para cualquiera que entrara en dicha habitación.

Las torres tenían a los presos de Griffindor, el primer piso ocultaba a los presos Ravenclaw, las torres del otro lado del castillo guardaban a los presos de Hufflepuff, pero donde la figura de un pelirrojo se movía era hacia las mazmorras donde se hallaban presos los Slytherin y en la mazmorra más profunda se hallaba el salón seis, el salón que guardaba al heredero Slytherin, al gran y temido Lord Voldemort.

El pelirrojo bajó a las mazmorras y pasó su identificación por aquel lector ubicado en la pared y la pantalla encima del lector se leyeron las palabras.

_"Fred Weasley, guardia del turno matutino del salón seis"_

_"Bienvenido señor Weasley"_

Las puertas se abrieron y el pelirrojo rápidamente entró con una leve sonrisa llegando a lo más profundo de las mazmorras donde estaba el salón seis saludando a todos justo antes de que se abriera otra vez la puerta y entrara otro pelirrojo.

El primer pelirrojo llegó a la sala seis y entró rápidamente saludando a cada uno de los presos que allí estaban hasta terminar en la habitación blanca con cadenas y dos cerraduras en la puerta.

—muy buenos días, señor Riddle—saludó efusivamente con un buen humor el pelirrojo al hombre que se hallaba dormitando en la cama, quien se movió levemente, levanto el rostro y fijo sus ojos rojos en las facciones del pelirrojo que lo saludaba.

—buenos días, George, cambiaste de lugar con Fred de nuevo—murmuró el preso despertando por completo con un bostezo profundo.

—es lo que hacemos de vez en cuando para obtener pistas de los demás—respondió con una sonrisa el carcelero mientras le acercaba al preso el periódico del día de hoy—recién salido de la impresora—dijo burlonamente mientras el preso sujetaba el periódico con una leve sonrisa.

—el mundo necesita risas, ¿no es así? George—murmuró el preso mirando los artículos del periódico.

—Por supuesto, el deber de los gemelos demonio de Griffindor es ese, llenar el mundo de risas, aunque por ahora nos conformamos con las sonrisas de los presos—dijo radiante el carcelero provocando las risas de los presos.

George Weasley había tomado el turno de su hermano en ese momento mientras Fred se hallaba en el salón asignado a George. El juego de confundir al gran sistema de máxima seguridad de Hogwarts es algo hilarante, divertido, un logro para ellos.

—gracias, galante público, George Weasley para ustedes sirviéndoles con una buena risa en la mañana—dijo el oficial con gusto haciendo una leve reverencia desde el lugar donde estaba.

George y Fred Weasley, conocidos como los demonios de Griffindor alguna vez y actualmente dueños del emporio de bromas y juguetes "Sortilegios Weasley" pero actualmente trabajando de guardias ya que el ministerio clausuró el gran emporio acusándolo de "empresa con tratos clandestinos con terroristas y rebeldes" por haber ayudado durante la rebelión de Riddle y haber salido como uno de los emporios que mejor recepción tuvo durante la dictadura.

Gracias a las conexiones de su padre, ambos lograron conseguir un empleo "decente" en palabras de su madre como guardias al igual que el resto de sus hermanos. Trabajando muy duro para que uno de ellos lograse llegar al salón seis de Slytherin y abrirse lugar entre los mortífagos para anunciar la pronta recuperación de su empresa ya que ellos sabían demasiado bien que la dictadura de Riddle iba a regresar. No se dejaron engañar por las patrañas que creen sus hermanitos ni sus padres.

—Bien George, cuando salgas dile a Fred que deben darle a Lucius una gran recompensa por cómo se está dando la "cámara de los secretos" estamos cerca del ataque del "basilisco" y después de ello, tendremos más apoyo cuando salgamos—murmuró complacido el preso terminando de leer el periódico y entregándolo al guardia.

—Hace tiempo que no visitamos al rubio mayor, el rubio menor duerme toda la mañana y en la tarde iremos a comer con él, le daremos el mensaje en ese rato—decía felizmente el guardia recibiendo el periódico y caminando a su lugar.

Minutos después llegó el director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore llevando el desayuno del preso conocido como Riddle.

—buenos días—saludó amigablemente el director al carcelero cuando entró al lugar.

—Buenos días—respondió el carcelero amigablemente acompañando al director hacia la celda del preso estrella de Slytherin.

— ¿Cómo crees que amaneció el preso Riddle?—preguntó el director afablemente caminando con la bandeja del preso.

—Pues como siempre, no dice nada, no hace nada, solo lee y nada más, parece que no acabará nunca ese maldito libro—respondió el carcelero fingiendo molestia en sus palabras.

—ya veo, me dijeron que el preso habló hace poco y me preocupé—mencionó el director con mirada preocupada.

—no se preocupe por nada, no tiene ganas de hablar ni nada, parece que está más muerto que vivo por suerte—dijo el gemelo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Bien, entonces no me preocupo por nada—respondió tranquilo el director sacando la llave de la cerradura pequeña por donde entra la bandeja de comida—Tom, el desayuno

El preso se levantó pesadamente y caminó lentamente hacia la bandeja antes de tomarla y retirarse a su cama y el carcelero se fue rápidamente del lugar.

—bien, Tom, espero que te encuentres bien, últimamente ha habido cosas extrañas fuera de Hogwarts, aunque no puedas saberlo, debes saber que cuando salgas, todo se acabará así que puedes estar tranquilo—declaró el director tranquilamente mientras el preso comía con lentitud y pesar sin escuchar realmente lo que decía el director.

—No será tan fácil, mis seguidores están quietos porque estoy aquí—murmuró el preso lentamente mientras seguía sirviéndose la comida ante la mirada agradecida del director al verlo en tal estado.

Una vez el director de Hogwarts abandonó el lugar el preso se acomodó para dormir un poco más antes de que fuera hora. Mantenerse en vela toda la noche charlando con un interesante oficial de ojos verdes lo dejaba cansado y debe mantener las regulares ocho horas de sueño o su cerebro iba a actuar mal y no iba a pensar claramente.

Al despertar se dio cuenta que faltaban poco para el cambio de guardia y tomó su libro tranquilamente para seguir la lectura tranquilamente hasta que el sonido del cambio de guardia se dio.

La rubia había entrado pasando lista saludando a cada uno de una manera peculiar con su voz susurrante y su mirada soñadora como si supiera algo que los demás no.

—…Nosotros, los locos somos los renglones torcidos de dios, sus faltas de ortografía—saludó tranquilamente la rubia al preso estrella, quien la miró fijamente antes de cerrar su libro.

—Saludos, oficial Lovegood, interesante saludo el del día de hoy—respondió el preso con una leve sonrisa. Las charlas con la rubia no contribuían a su causa pero eran relajantes.

—gracias, el autor de la teoría de los nueve universos lo dijo cuando terminó su gran teoría, lástima que no hubiera podido conocer mejor a la detective—respondió con una sonrisa soñadora antes de apoyarse en la pared cercana a la puerta.

—la conoció suficiente, ¿Cómo va el quisquilloso?—preguntó amablemente el preso mirando a la guardia antes de volver a su libro.

—Muy bien, pronto seremos capaces de mostrar evidencia de las runespoor aunque sigan creyendo que los nargles no lo son—respondió la guardia tranquilamente mirando a los presos y saludando a algunos de ellos.

— ¿Qué opinas de las noticias últimamente?—pregunto el preso en tono casual mientras estaba ensimismado con el libro.

—el basilisco saldrá de la cámara pronto, pero creo que no logrará matar a nadie esta vez, les asusta el canto de las aves y es temido por las acromántulas—dijo la guardia tranquilamente mirando cómo la hora del almuerzo había llegado para los presos y caminaba a recibir al director de Hogwarts.

—Buenas tardes, líder de la confederación internacional de magos—saludó la rubia tranquilamente y el viejo le sonrió. Sabía que la chica estaba loca así que nada de lo que hiciera Riddle podría afectarle y como ayudó a su padre después de la "accidental" muerte de su madre, ella le era fiel.

—Buenos días, mi niña, ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?—pregunto el hombre caminando con la bandeja de comida con Dementor.

—Hoy hubo reunión del ED en la sala de menesteres detrás de la pintura de los trolls en traje de bailarina—respondió la chica con una sonrisa caminando con el director.

— ¿Quiénes fueron a la reunión?—preguntó el hombre siguiéndole el juego a la rubia oficial hasta llegar a la puerta.

—estuvieron la nacida de muggles, el aficionado al quidditch, la exnovia del asesinado en el cementerio, el campeón de los fieles y yo—respondió felizmente la chica mientras la bandeja llegaba al preso y este comía en silencio y lentitud.

—Me alegra escucharlo, salúdalos de mi parte—respondió el director afablemente mirando al preso comer lentamente.

—Les mandaré la noticia cuando salga—dijo la rubia tranquilamente y permaneció en silencio mientras el director retiraba la bandeja del preso y se fue.

— ¿Sabías que el niño que vivió va a pasarse al lado del cara de serpiente?—pregunto la chica cuando no hubo nadie más que los presos y ella en el salón.

— ¿crees que si?—dijo el preso con una sonrisa mirando a la chica tranquilamente.

Luna Lovegood, hija de Xenophilus Lovegood editor en jefe de una revista de mitos llamada "El quisquilloso" es la única guardia del salón 6 que no se ha unido al señor oscuro, sin embargo, se mantiene neutral porque odia la violencia sin sentido.

Después del accidente de su madre, esta se había concentrado en averiguar lo acontecido con ella y terminó siendo una de las primeras descubridoras de la red de corrupción de Albus Dumbledore, sin embargo, al entrar en contacto con la gente correcta logró hacerse de información clasificada de ambos lados. Cuando se hizo de la información, la acusaron de locura debido a sus frases en clave que raras veces se logra entender ya que dichas claves fueron creadas por la misma y después de una sesión con un psicólogo, este accedió a etiquetarla como una mujer loca pero inofensiva que puede ser completamente funcional para la sociedad mientras que esta aprovechaba su posición actual como loca inofensiva para recabar más y más información sobre lo que necesitaba.

Actualmente trabaja como una guardia de Hogwarts por beneficio del director y al entrar en contacto con el preso estrella, simplemente se limitó a declararse neutral pero si la obligasen a tomar un lado, elegiría el lado de Riddle. Luna hablaba en claves que para los demás pueden ser simplemente paranoias delirantes de una loca y con el tiempo, el preso Riddle había logrado entender a qué se refiere la oficial cuando habla en sus claves.

—por supuesto, él podría haber matado a sus padres, pero fue come caramelos el que lo dejó con las ballenas y el caballo, dejo a canuto con los de negro para usarlo—declaró la rubia tranquilamente hasta que una de las presas habló.

— ¿Dónde viven las ballenas y el caballo?—preguntó Bellatrix, como una de las confiables mortífagos, ella conocía los códigos de habla de la rubia casi tan bien como su señor, sin embargo, la rubia a veces suele tener muchos más códigos para confundir a la gente.

—Yo no dije que supiera que viven en donde el murciélago de las mazmorras sabe en el número iv lleno de espejos—declaró tranquilamente y la presa sonrió gratamente al entender la dirección.

Su segunda parada será el número 4 de Privet Drive.

— ¿Quién crees que encuentre sobre el basilisco?—preguntó Riddle tranquilamente leyendo su libro sin saber que pensó lo mismo que Bellatrix.

—la hija de muggles tendrá las pistas completas, pero el basilisco será más rápido que ella—murmuró la guardia tranquilamente mirando a los presos con una sonrisa

Tom Riddle sonrió y se limitó a asentir lentamente a las palabras de la joven rubia.

— ¿Ya llegaste a la parte en la que conoce a la niña acordeón?—preguntó la guardia mirando el libro en las manos del preso de reojo.

—Sí, el salón de esa clase de casos son realmente extraños—comentó el preso leyendo el libro hasta que el cambio de guardia atrajo su atención hacia afuera de los barrotes, el chico había regresado al fin.

Harry había llegado a pasar lista de todos los presos, saludándolos amablemente hasta llegar con el heredero de Slytherin.

—buenas noches, Tom—saludó tranquilamente con una sonrisa que hizo poner en guardia al preso, nunca lo había llamado por su nombre.

—buenas noches, Harry—saludó el preso con una sonrisa para continuar la charla del día anterior tranquilamente

Ya van más de dos meses que él llegó al turno y hasta ahora por fin todo ha dado resultados.

**~FC~**

Tom Riddle se hallaba en su celda tranquilamente hasta que una silueta se paró frente a su celda y unos brillantes cabellos rojos hacían aparición.

Había pasado una semana desde que Tom Riddle le había contado toda la verdad a Harry Potter y estos días han pasado tranquilos en opinión de Riddle y sus mortífagos quienes empezaron rápidamente a maquinar el acceso al "Barón sangriento" para eliminar el sistema "Pevees"

—muy buenos días, espero que hayan dormido lo suficiente hasta que llegué, miren que les deje dormir un largo tiempo—menciona con una brillante sonrisa el pelirrojo y el preso Riddle se levantó tranquilamente.

—buenos días para ti también, Fred—murmuró el preso tranquilamente mientras el carcelero sonreía y le acercaba el periódico del día de hoy.

—es extraño que sepa diferenciar a George de mí, usualmente nadie, ni nuestra madre nos diferencia a los dos—murmuró el pelirrojo mirando fuera de la celda al resto de presos saludándolos amablemente.

—sé que tú eres Fred por la casi imposible de ver expresión que haces con tu ceja derecha—decía el preso mirando el periódico con complacencia

_Escándalo en el ministerio: el caso del diario_

_Como todos saben, su estimada y siempre confiable reportera Rita Skeeter les trae lo más novedoso del caso del diario._

_En las imágenes del diario que se tienen por ahora se ha descubierto que el director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore está manipulando al congreso mediante la orden del fénix, un grupo de partidarios que están a favor del hombre y se dejan usar vilmente._

_Los nombres de los muchos miembros están siendo publicados en todos los periódicos locales (pág. 2) mientras tanto, los aurores han estado investigando y una fuente fidedigna nos confirma que las palabras del diario son ciertas en lo respecto al conocimiento de Lady Bagshot sobre la relación del dictador asesino Grindelwald y Albus Dumbledore._

_Actualmente se están poniendo en contacto con Igor Karkaroff, director de Durmstrang con el fin de contactar con Grindelwald en Nurmengard para obtener la declaración._

_Al mismo tiempo, se está investigando al oficial Alastor Moody por sus antecedentes de haber sido uno de los más violentos carceleros durante su estancia en Hogwarts y actualmente se halla en investigación respecto a la guerra oscura._

_Y Ludovig Bagman fue sentenciado a diez años en Hogwarts, casa de Ravenclaw por usar dinero del estado en sus apuestas con la mafia._

_Su confiable reportera les mantendrá informados de todo._

Debajo del artículo, había otra primicia que atrajo la atención del reo rápidamente ya que contaba con una fotografía de Dumbledore.

_Demandan al director Dumbledore_

_Lucius abraxas Malfoy, señor de la casa Malfoy, actuando en nombre del heredero de la familia Potter, Harry James Potter, demandó al director de la prisión de máxima seguridad Hogwarts bajo el cargo de robo de las cuentas del señor Potter mientras este era menor de edad, al mismo tiempo, lo acusan de desobedecer la ley vigente en ese tiempo que iba a dejar al joven Potter bajo el cargo de un conocido de la pareja Potter y haber repartido el dinero de compensación del líder en ese entonces, El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, entre él y la familia Dursley, guardianes obligatorios del joven Potter que, según una investigación exhaustiva habían abusado del joven en cuestión y actualmente se hallan en un juicio encabezado por el actual guardián legal del joven Potter, Remus Lupin._

_Increíblemente el joven Potter anunció "Si no hubiera tenido un amigo que me contó sobre esto, el señor Dumbledore hubiera seguido robándome 2000 libras anuales para él y su orden del Fénix" ante dichas declaraciones, el director no se ha pronunciado en lo absoluto, sin embargo, Alastor Moody, viejo amigo del director anuncio el posible despido del señor Potter por sus despectivas acusaciones hacia el director de Hogwarts._

Tom Riddle no sabía si en realidad Harry lo consideraba un amigo, pero estaba complacido con Lucius por todo el trabajo duro que estaba haciendo últimamente a favor de la causa a pesar de los dos años en prisión que había pasado hasta ahora.

—cuando salgas, dile a Lucius que en dos días estaremos fuera y tendrá su bien merecida recompensa por todos los problemas que le he traído al dejarle todo a él—murmuró Riddle al pelirrojo que estaba esperando el periódico fuera de la prisión.

El pelirrojo se unió a los festejos de los mortífagos de toda la sala al escuchar eso e inmediatamente uno de los mortífagos levanto la voz para preguntar algo.

— ¿debemos usar al "barón sangriento" en el turno de la tarde o de la noche?—preguntó Rodolphus tranquilamente mientras los mortífagos callaban.

—en el cambio de turno, así Luna sabrá cuando debe irse para aparentar demencia ante lo sucedido y llevarnos a Harry para que nadie se entere que está de nuestro lado y que simplemente me lo llevé porque me agrada y de ese modo, si regresa, nadie va a sospechar de él y lo van a tener como un sobreviviente a las garras del temible Lord Voldemort—explicó tranquilamente mientras el preso asentía y el pelirrojo reía levemente.

—señor, yo creo que le importa mucho el joven Potter, ¿quiere que le iniciemos ahora mismo?—preguntó el pelirrojo sacando una rosa de entre su ropa y cambiándolo a un juguete en forma de muñeco de nieve y entregándola al reo.

—creo que le alegrará conocerlos bien a ti y a Fred, puedes hacerlo y dile a Bill el plan también para que se lo comunique a los demás—declaró el preso tomando el muñeco y guardándolo debajo de su almohada y entregando el periódico.

—Como ordene, señor Riddle, nos encargaremos de que conozca bien la parte de fuera—dijo tranquilamente el preso tomando y guardando el periódico mientras caminaba tranquilamente hasta el lugar donde debía quedarse vigilando a los presos.

—Mi señor, ¿me permitiría hacerle una visita a los Dursley cuando salgamos?—preguntó Bellatrix felizmente mirando la celda blanca.

—por supuesto, pero recuerda, no los mates, debo hacerles una visita personalmente por maltratar a un poderoso Lord de la noble casa Potter—declaró el preso acomodándose bien y bostezando—me avisas cuando termine tu turno, George

—De acuerdo—dijo el carcelero tranquilamente leyendo un libro acerca de bromas.

A veces se preguntaba junto a su hermano lo que los trajo al lado del señor Riddle pero luego miraba la celda y sonreía.

* * *

Lamento la demora pero estaba en un semi hiatus.

Primero que nada, han visto un dia en la vida de Tom durante su carcel y el resultado de casi siete años de crear conexiones, ganar aliados y tener lo necesario para una revolucion de loa magnitud que hizo.

Luna es un personaje neutral al igual que Remus y Sirius ya que no apoya a Dumbledore pero no siente la necesidad de ser parte de los mortifagos.

El momento en el que Remus se entera sobre lo ocurrido con Harry se verá en el siguiente capítulo para saber cuando y porque demandó a los Dursley.

Si se preguntan ¿porque tan rapido va la historia? Bueno, el ritmo es algo rapido porque este fic solo va a cubrir desde la entrada de Harry hasta el escape de Voldemort y sus mortifagos. En otro fic se verá el desarrollo de todo el romance propiamente dicho.

Gracias por leer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

Bill Weasley fue el primer Weasley de la familia en unirse al señor oscuro, Voldemort.

¿La causa?

Su padre.

Cuando Bill era pequeño había visto a su padre hablando con el director Dumbledore y escuchó por primera vez la frase "esto está mal".

Con esa frase, Bill siguió el camino que su familia esperaba de él, estudio lo que ellos querían, trabajó en lo que ellos querían siempre teniendo en cuenta una sola cosa.

Todo lo que sus padres y Dumbledore hacían estaba mal. Debía estar mal porque esa frase seguía en su mente, confundiéndolo.

Sus padres eran felices y les daban a él y sus hermanos todo lo que necesitaba, sin embargo, Bill miraba como todos a su alrededor eran miserables, les faltaba muchas cosas y nadie tenía todo lo que él tenía, era...injusto y eso era lo que estaba mal.

Eso estaba mal para Bill, el mundo estaba mal, pero no podía hacer nada, solo era el primer hijo de los Weasley, nada más.

Hasta que lo vio a él.

Vio a Tom Riddle en el ministerio hablando con Lucius Malfoy y al pasar, escuchó por primera vez en su vida la frase "acabaremos lo que está mal"

Y Bill deseó que esa frase fuera cierta.

Empezó preguntando sobre el chico y descubrió que su padre lo veía como la amenaza, que era un rebelde que acusó al director Dumbledore de hacer cosas malas y lo buscó.

Hasta ahora, desayunando con su familia, Bill recordaba la primera vez que habló con el chico, aquel chico que era menor que él.

_El pelirrojo estaba regresando hacia Gringotts cuando notó una cabellera negra y unos penetrantes ojos rojos hablando tranquilamente con uno de los empleados de Gringotts seriamente. En ese momento, entregó el reporte de finanzas exteriores y salió corriendo tras el joven que estaba saliendo del banco elegantemente._

_— ¡Disculpa!—dijo para evitar que siguiera alejándose. Sería la primera cosa que diría a su futuro señor, la única cosa que pudo decir y hacer sin que sus padres le ordenaran. Lo único que saldría de los planes de su vida pre-establecida._

_El joven se giró a verlo y levantó una ceja interrogante al mirar que era seguido por un pelirrojo Weasley._

_— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?—preguntó tranquilamente al mirar al hombre frente a sí jadear y recuperar el aire de la carrera._

_—sí, quiero…hablar…quiero…unirme…a tus…planes—balbuceó entre jadeos mirando al joven fijamente esperando una respuesta._

_El joven rápidamente jaló al pelirrojo hasta una cafetería cercana y lo obligo a sentarse en ese lugar. Al ver la cara de extrañez del mayor, el chico rápidamente habló._

_—no quiero que nadie se entere de nada—afirmó y pidió un capuchino a la mesera esperando a que el pelirrojo pidiera un té frio y la camarera se fue._

_—bien, te diré dos cosas, ¿Por qué quieres unirte a mi causa? ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?—preguntó con cautela esperando a que las ordenes llegaran._

_El pelirrojo recuperó el aliento y asintió a las preguntas._

_—sé que tú eres Tom Riddle, quien estaba detrás del escándalo de la acusación hacia Dumbledore y sé que él y mi padre están haciendo cosas malas junto a mi madre y la orden del fénix y cuando te vi por primera vez escuché que tu ibas a destruir todo lo que estaba mal y aunque no sé cómo vayas a hacerlo ni nada parecido, creo que tú tienes una idea de que está mal en este país y te quiero ayudar—declaró rápidamente y miró como la camarera llegaba con su órdenes._

_A sus ojos el joven no tenía más de dieciséis años pero esa mirada le decía que conocía más de la vida que él y que sabía que era lo que estaba mal en el mundo y que quería detener el mal que estaba aquí._

_El joven tranquilamente puso azúcar en su bebida, lo mezcló y sopló antes de beber un poco y mirar al hombre frente a sí._

_—mi causa es principalmente, eliminar el sistema político actual con el fin de reconstruirlo desde cero para mejorar la clase de vida de la gente y proponer una separación con gobiernos autónomos en los sectores más importantes siempre y cuando respondan a los intereses del estado y este se involucre activamente en la forma de vida del pueblo, así como estandarizar algunos de los servicios básicos y ayudar a los sectores vulnerables de la sociedad—declaró el joven tranquilamente con terminología de un político pero podía ver que el chico deseaba un cambio radical._

_Y Bill sonrió. El chico iba a cambiar lo que estaba mal y eso es lo que le importaba._

_Sin saber cómo o porque, el chico de veinticinco años aceptó unirse a los caballeros y posteriormente, a los mortífagos, solo por el deseo de cambiar el mundo._

_Y así, Bill Weasley selló el destino de sus hermanos._

_Cuatro del lado oscuro_

_Un neutral_

_Dos del lado de su padre_

Y Bill Weasley terminó su desayuno antes de ir a dormir un poco para recuperarse de la velada actual hasta la tarde en la que tenía que preparase para ir a Hogwarts de nuevo despidiéndose animadamente de sus hermanos en el turno de la mañana.

**~FC~**

Cuando Harry Potter llegó a su hogar con Remus, este estaba saliendo rápidamente de la casa hasta que chocó con su ahijado y le sonrió.

— ¿Qué pasa Remus? Estás apurado—dijo el chico observando al hombre con una sonrisa mientras que este se sacudía y levantaba rápidamente.

— ¡tuvo éxito! Sirius va a salir de Azkaban—declaró el hombre de cabello castaño y salió corriendo seguido por su ahijado con una sonrisa.

Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron y entraron directamente a la habitación de Sirius ignorando a la recepcionista, los doctores y enfermeros.

— ¡Sirius!—dijeron al unísono ambos hombres entrando a la habitación y mirar a un hombre que les sonreía abiertamente y con un brillo en los ojos. Algo que habían dejado de ver desde que comenzó a estar en contacto con los dementores.

— ¡lunático! ¡Cornamentita!—saludó efusivamente el interno recibiendo a los dos jóvenes que estaban sobre él.

— ¡Quítense de inmediato o los medicaré a los tres!—indico furioso el Dementor Severus Snape entrando a la sala con una botella con algo plateado dentro.

A diferencia de las medicinas tradicionales, el Dementor es una especie de líquido negruzco que se podía ingerir de manera oral o aplicada intramuscular o intravenosamente. Sin embargo, quienes están cerca del aroma del Dementor sufren espasmos. Al ingerir oralmente el Dementor no causa tanto daño debido al tiempo que toma en que se concentre en los puntos de acción, cuando se aplica intramuscularmente el efecto es mucho más rápido pero intravenosamente solo es aplicado en caso de que alguien sea condenado al beso del Dementor.

—Saludos, doctor, ¿Qué es eso?—preguntaba Remus mirando la botella plateada en manos del médico que atendía a Sirius.

—esto, señores Potter y Lupin, es la medicina experimental que se conoce como Expecto Patronum, es todo lo contrario al Dementor, sin embargo, al ser proporcionalmente inverso a lo que es el Dementor, la cantidad que se obtiene de Patronus es mucha más que la que se obtiene de Dementor pero la fuerza de voluntad del paciente también es importante en este tratamiento, después de contarle al señor Black sobre ciertas cosas que obligaron la muerte de los Potter, dejó de culparse y el tratamiento ha tenido éxito—habló el medico mostrando la botella plateada—les dejaré una cantidad de Patronus en caso de que el efecto del Dementor regrese, pero considero que no será necesario pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Dicho esas palabras, el medico de negro le entregó a ambo hombres dos frascos de un líquido plateado, claro que ambos frascos tenían diferentes destinos.

Y Harry Potter había decidido lo que iba a hacer.

—bien, ¿Qué pasa por ahora? Severus me contó que demandaron a Dumbledore y a los antiguos tutores de Harry—preguntó Sirius con algo de confusión olvidándose del doctor quien aprovecho dicho momento para enterarse de dicha demanda.

—Sirius, ¿sabías que Quien-Tu-Sabes fue el responsable indirecto de la muerte de James y Lily?—preguntó Remus seriamente tomando asiento y apretando la botella en sus manos.

—sí, Severus me contó todo acerca de eso, supuestamente un mortífago traidor era quien iba a morir en ese momento, pero ese sujeto logró mandar a James y Lily en su lugar y Quien-Tu-Sabes al enterarse trató lo posible de compensar a Harry la perdida, aunque es imposible—dijo Sirius tranquilamente haciendo acopio de todo el buen ánimo que ganó al salir del Dementor.

—bien, la compensación que le dio a Harry constaba de una fuerte suma de dinero, la opción de escoger el ir con nosotros o con los Dursley y ayuda psicológica para soportar la perdida—declaró Remus recibiendo un asentimiento y respirar profundo antes de seguir.

—Dumbledore usó el poder que tiene con la orden del fénix y me envió con los Dursley, repartiéndose el dinero con ellos sin dejarme nada y negando la ayuda psicológica hasta que apliqué a la ley de los huérfanos que hizo R…Quien-Tu-Sabes para venir a vivir con Remus—declaró Harry adelantándose a Remus y siendo el primer testigo de la explosión de rabia de sirius. Casi se le escapa llamarlo Riddle, lamentablemente, nadie sabe que él tiene bajo su cuidado nocturno a Riddle.

— ¡Ese malnacido de Dumbledore! ¡Dijo que tú ibas a estar bien y que querías ir con los malditos Dursley! ¡Voy a ahorcarlo!—declaró Sirius levantándose con furia de la cama hasta que Severus y Harry lo obligaron a volver a acostarse.

Remus estaba apretando los dientes, no podía culpar a Sirius en su arrebato de furia, cuando Harry le contó todo, se contactó con su abogado y demandó a los Dursley y aumentó la fuerza de la demanda que hizo Lucius Malfoy ese mismo día.

— ¡cállate Black! Aun no terminan su historia y te perderás algo si es que no te callas y te sientas—declaró Severus sujetando a Sirius con fuerza.

Reluctante, Sirius asintió y dejó a Remus y Harry continuar su explicación.

—el maldito malnacido se aprovechó del tiempo en el que Harry fue dejado con los malditos Dursley para robarle 2000 libras anuales de las cuentas Potter, 500 para él y 1500 para la orden—murmuró Remus con odio en sus palabras

— ¡la orden! Ese bastardo no tiene derecho a hacer eso, James y Lily lo sabían, debían dejarnos a Harry para cuidarlo nosotros o Severus, se aprovechó por ser el líder de la orden—murmuró Sirius a punto de levantarse de nuevo.

Severus se mantuvo al margen sujetando a Sirius, se cuestionaba la validez de las palabras del perro pulgoso, después de todo, no sabia que Lily había decidido dejarle a Harry en segunda opción si esos dos no podían.

— ¿a Snape? ¿Por qué a él?—preguntó Harry sacando a sirius de su furia y llamando la atención de los tres hombres

— ¡es obvio! Lily era la mejor amiga de este tipo y por eso sabía que te cuidaría bien a pesar de ser un insoportable—respondió sirius con una sonrisa siendo la victima de la cruel mirada del pelinegro.

Harry se quedó mirando a Severus un largo momento asimilando la importancia de dicha relación. Él era o es un mortífago de Riddle y Riddle fue quien envió a alguien a matar a Pettigrew pero en lugar de eso murieron sus padres, por lo tanto, Snape podría culparse por lo que pasó.

—Ya que ustedes parecen estar bien, podrían abandonar el lugar pero no dejen que nadie se entere de que Sirius Black salió de Azkaban o podría haber problemas—declaró Severus mirando fijamente a Sirius, quien asintió comprendiendo todo.

Sirius sabía que Severus fue quien llevó a cabo el accidente de tránsito, pero también vio el arrepentimiento y el dolor en sus ojos cuando lo contó.

Lo que seguía a su historia ya lo sabía, Dumbledore le dijo cuándo Sirius iba a tomar el lugar como jefe de la familia Black y miembro de la orden del fénix con un asiento en el Winzegamot. Dumbledore manipulo la culpa y el dolor de Severus para que dejara de buscar a Pettigrew y este les vendió la ubicación de Voldemort, lo que llevó a su arresto según escuchó en Azkaban.

Debía hacer algo contra Dumbledore.

**~FC~**

Severus Snape miró a los tres hombres salir del establecimiento y regresó a su lugar, bajando hasta el piso más bajo del sótano de Azkaban donde mantenía sus experimentos en secreto de Dumbledore.

Con la meta más grande de su vida, el Patronus, completo, podría dedicarse a seguir los pasos de su madre y sus experimentos.

Caminando hacia la habitación más iluminada, se encontró a si mismo buscando los reportes de su madre hasta hallar los trabajos sin terminar y los teóricos que creo antes de morir.

Con una sonrisa, sacó los documentos y comenzó a prepararlo todo.

Severus odiaba dormir largos lapsos de tiempo, le traían dolorosas memorias, por eso dedicaba su día a Azkaban, sus noches a sus experimentos y con solo dos horas de descanso, una buena comida y un fuerte café, estaba listo para seguir.

Ensimismado en su trabajo, salió de su estupor al escuchar la pequeña alarma que le indicaba que era la hora adecuada para salir.

La medianoche.

Ataviado con sus trajes de mortífago, Severus salió por la entrada subterránea que creó para sí cuando fue obligado a tomar el cargo de Azkaban, y se sumergió en la vida nocturna de Londres cargando un enorme maletín negro llegando hasta una enorme edificación casi en ruinas donde se hallaba la mayoría de gente olvidada por el mundo.

Si hay algo que caracterice a los Prince es su irritación por la enfermedad y la injusticia. Eileen Prince hizo la mayor muestra pública de aquel tabú existente en la familia curando a niños mendigos y su hijo heredo dicho tabú familiar.

Quitándose la pesada capa que le impedía ser reconocido, dejando el maletín a un lado y abriéndolo, empezó a atender a los refugiados de aquel edificio.

"El hombre del maletín negro" ha existido como un criminal menor según la ley, pero según aquellos olvidados y explotados por la vida, es el único hombre que se preocupa por ellos.

Cada día, a la medianoche, "el hombre del maletín negro" llega y sin quitarse la máscara empieza a atender a todos aquellos que necesiten ayuda.

Pero ese hombre no es la única leyenda urbana del bajo Londres.

Existen muchas más leyendas entre la gente como "La dama de las diez mascaras", "el caballero de blanco", "los gemelos de las sombras" y el tan conocido pero apreciado "muchacho de ojos violetas"

Curiosamente, todas las leyendas urbanas comenzaron en la misma época antes de la revolución de Voldemort.

**~FC~**

Después de sus "actividades" nocturnas, Severus regresó inmediatamente a Azkaban a sabiendas que su actividad es controlada cada cinco horas en la noche y cada dos horas en el día.

Dando la ubicación exacta a la hora convenida, regresó al sótano inmediatamente para seguir con sus experimentos perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

_Severus Snape había crecido con solo un ideal en su mente._

_"hay gente cruel que no merece ser amada ni perdonada"_

_Su padre era el creador de dicho ideal y cada vez lo reforzaba con la violencia a su madre y a él, un pequeño niño que odiaba a su padre._

_Con solo una luz de esperanza en su vida, decidió terminar sus estudios y trabajar lo suficiente para salvar a su madre, una mujer atada a un matrimonio que siempre odio con un hombre que pagó suficiente a su familia que iba a la quiebra a cambio de ella._

_Cuando Severus cursaba sus estudios secundarios, conoció a un chico, casi un niño, que iba a ver a su madre casi todos los días._

_El chico solía llegar golpeado llevando entre sus manos un regalo para su madre y ella amablemente lo curaba y guardaba el regalo en la habitación de Severus._

_Un día, había decidido que iba a acercarse al chico y cuando lo vio directo a los ojos se quedó anonadado. Un par de brillantes ojos rojos lo miraban fijamente como si mirase su alma._

_Después de una torpe introducción, Severus supo que el chico era Tom Marvolo Riddle, un huérfano que era un genio y estaba a punto de acabar sus estudios secundarios ¡y ni siquiera tenía once años!_

_Supo también que el chico era golpeado a causa de su mente brillante por los niños del orfanato y que uno de sus maestros de secundaria iba a adoptarlo y ayudarlo._

_Cuando el chico fue adoptado, siguió en contacto con Severus y su madre y ahí aprendió sobre el Dementor._

_Cuando Severus estaba cursando farmacología escuchó por primera vez sobre el Dementor y al graduarse, había escuchado suficiente y se unió a los caballeros de Walpurgis._

_Cuanta fue su sorpresa al ver que aquel poderoso y gran líder de los caballeros, Lord Slytherin, era el pequeño niño genio que los visitaba regularmente._

_Ahí conoció a Lucius Malfoy, un político que estaba en esferas diferentes a las de Severus, pero aun así congeniaron bastante y Severus encontró un buen amigo en el hombre._

_Con pequeños actos con los caballeros, Tom comenzó su movimiento, atrayendo gente y esparciendo rumores en todas las esferas de poder._

_Salud, educación, política, obras, clase alta, clase media, clase baja, mendigos, ricos, mercaderes, todos conocían el nombre de Lord Slytherin._

_Con un voto de confianza por parte de Lord Slytherin, empezaron su revolución y el nombre Voldemort empezó a sonar._

_Cuando Voldemort se hizo con el poder, Severus pidió un favor, una ley que ayudara a las mujeres como su madre y aquel joven lo miro fijamente sin decir nada._

_Al día siguiente había salido la ley que Severus deseaba._

_Apelo a dicha ley y logró salvar a su madre de las garras de aquel vil hombre que lo concibió y la llevó lejos de todos, a vivir tranquilamente donde siempre debió estar._

_Volviendo a sus experimentos, había hallado que Tom Riddle fue quien desarrolló la famosa tesis contra Dementor y llevado por sus deseos, le cedió una copia de dicha tesis para que Severus la desarrollara._

_Aunque Riddle era un genio, Severus tenía un amor nato a la experimentación._

_Cuando se enteró que alguien traiciono a Voldemort, Severus pidió encargarse de la alimaña con sus propias manos._

_Al ver el cadáver de Potter y Lily ahí no supo que hacer._

_Se dejó llevar por la culpa._

_Dumbledore apareció en ese momento señalándolo como el responsable y obligándolo a tomar un cargo que no deseaba, no decir nada sobre Pettigrew y llenar los vacíos que la rata dejaba._

_Severus no dijo nada de utilidad y tiempo después, su jefe, señor, amigo y maestro había sido encarcelado y él, como mascota del viejo sinvergüenza, terminó obligado a esclavizarse con Dementor como el líder de Azkaban._

_Pero lo que más lo lastimo, fue cuando mataron a su madre en Azkaban y lo obligaron a él a suministrarle el beso del Dementor a su madre._

_En ese momento, no pudo volver a dormir más_

_Lily, su madre, su jefe, todo se iba lentamente de las manos de Severus sin posibilidad de hacer nada._

_Hasta que llegó ese chico preguntando sobre el Patronus y algo despertó en él._

_Su madre deseó una cura para el Dementor._

_Lily había seguido con cuidado los pasos del Patronus._

_Tom desarrolló la teoría para crearlo._

_Debía crear el Patronus, era lo único que podía hacer para honrar la memoria de las fallecidas y mostrarle a su amigo que no iba a olvidar lo que hizo por él._

_Y ahora que lo logró, no habrá quien detenga un escape masivo de Azkaban._

Severus salió de su ensoñación y sonrió.

Dumbledore no sabrá que lo golpeo.

* * *

Primero, debía mencionar porqué Bill se unió a Voldemort en primer lugar, supongo que todos saben cuales Weasley estan en cual lado respectivamente.

Segundo, ¡Sirius salió! y ahora seran tres demandas contra Dumbledore, dos contra los Dursley y una banda de mortífagos tras ellos (sin omitir a Tom)

Tercero, las leyendas urbanas, la mayoria desaparecieron despues de la caida de Voldemort y con eso se aseguró el apoyo de las masas mas vulnerables. (supongo que sabrán quienes son la leyendas urbanas)

Cuarto, el pasado de Snape me habia estado dando vueltas hasta que lo puse todo. En este fic, Eileen es obligada a casarse debido a que Tobias Snape tenia dinero (vagamente me recuerda a una cancion de Vocaloid) y Severus trata de salvarla. El porqué Dumbledore lo obliga a estar en algo que odia se vera mas adelante.

Faltan uno o dos capitulos para que acabe Forgotten Capitol y comience Fantastic Garden

Gracias por leer y los reviews


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

Regulus Black salió de Grimmauld Place a toda velocidad cuando recibió el mensaje de texto de Harry Potter. Solo una frase podría sacarlo de su cama en la mañana cuando estaba dormido profundamente.

_Sirius salió de Azkaban._

— ¡Regreso en un rato!—anunció al sirviente de los Black, Kreacher mientras terminaba de vestirse y salía a toda velocidad de su casa dirigiéndose inmediatamente a la casa de Remus Lupin y Harry Potter.

¡Salió! Su hermano al fin salió de Azkaban, luego le preguntaría los detalles a Severus, lo importante es que ahora está de nuevo con ellos.

Mientras corría, recordaba lentamente su vida, su hermano y todo lo que lo llevó a estar en ese momento.

_Desde que nació, Regulus Black había adorado a su hermano._

_Sirius era todo lo que Regulus podría desear en un hermano, era fuerte para protegerlo, era amable con él para cuidarlo, era cauteloso para vigilarlo, era valiente para apoyarlo, era querido por todos para poder estar con Regulus cuando lo necesite._

_Regulus había vivido toda su vida a la sombra de su hermano y estaba feliz con ello porque su hermano nunca lo olvidó, incluso cuando sus padres lo hicieron._

_Cuando Sirius le contó que iba a escapar de casa e ir a vivir con los Potter, Regulus pensó que iba a perder a su hermano, pero de todos modos lo apoyó y le ayudó a escapar de Grimmauld Place._

_Pronto vio que sus miedos eran irreales, su hermano Sirius lo acompañaba hasta su casa, hablaba con el siempre y ahí conoció a James Potter._

_Regulus siempre detestó a James Potter por llevarse lejos a su hermano, pero al ver que James se decidió a ser su hermano también, decidió que tal vez no era tan malo._

_Con el tiempo, Regulus empezó su carrera para poder ser médico mientras su hermano estudiaba para ser abogado._

_Estaba feliz porque veía a su hermano y entre él, Remus, James, Peter y Lily comían y conversaban de todo y nada._

_Regulus estaba feliz, su hermano era feliz y tenía gente que lo quería._

_En ese momento sus padres le dejaron a Regulus el mando de la familia Black justo a las vísperas de su graduación en medicina._

_Con ira, aceptó el cargo en la política como el señor de la casa Black ya que habían desheredado a su hermano._

_Pero una vez más Sirius fue su apoyo, en ese momento, regresó a su hermano como miembro Black y aunque no tomó el lugar en el Winzegamot, fue quien puso al tanto a Regulus de las leyes y todo lo que debía saber para poder salvarse del campo de batalla que era la política._

_En ese instante, Regulus escuchó sobre el podrido mundo en el que vivía, tal vez no era el mundo, tal vez solo era el país._

_Y en ese momento su querido hermano le contó algo que supuso una esperanza para ambos._

_—escuché por ahí que hay alguien que quiere cambiar el sistema político, pero no es nada seguro, dicen que es un chico solamente pero que se hizo aliado de Malfoy, en la fiesta de año nuevo de los Malfoy podrías conocerlo y decirme que te parece, tú tienes unos buenos sentidos hermano—declaró Sirius mientras terminaba de enseñarle las leyes suficientes para que se defendiese._

_Con esa curiosidad en mente, Regulus conoció a ese chico, un joven talentoso, agradable, carismático y probablemente un genio en la fiesta de los Malfoy._

_Quedó encandilado con ese chico, era perfecto, sin embargo, tenía una deuda con su hermano, tenía que averiguar del chico y se acercó a Malfoy con el fin de obtener información._

_En ese momento Regulus supo la diferencia entre "se ve bien" y "está bien", aquella diferencia que su hermano tantas veces le había dicho y enseñado pero no podía aprender._

_Con el tiempo, logro conocer a Riddle lo suficiente como para querer unirse a su causa, a costa de su hermano que era miembro de la orden del fénix._

_A pesar de que Regulus era el que tenía el asiento en el Winzegamot, Sirius hacía de político ya que sabía de las leyes._

_Cuando Sirius lo animó a unirse a los mortífagos, Regulus supo que iba a distanciarse de su hermano._

_En ese momento, dejo de ver a James Potter y a su esposa Lily Potter._

_Pero siempre y cuando su hermano siguiera con él, no le importaba. Podía soportar incluso al Dementor si su hermano estuviera apoyándolo._

_Cuando los Potter murieron, Sirius termino en Azkaban._

_Regulus sabía que Severus estaba detrás del accidente que iba a matar a Pettigrew, pero por más que le dijo a su hermano, no podía salir del Dementor._

_Rogo a su señor por su hermano, no le importaba nada más, pero este no pudo hacer nada porque el ascenso al poder lo mantenían ocupado y Regulus tuvo que hacer su parte en el Winzegamot, en el ministerio y con los mortífagos, pero siempre iba a visitar a su hermano._

_En ese momento supo acerca del "cornamentita" de James, al parecer tenían un hijo. Tuvo un momento de duda acerca del destino del chico._

_Descartando el pensamiento, se centró en todo lo ocurrido y lo que pasará, pudo ver que Pettigrew vendió a su señor y supo lo que pasaría._

_Su señor lo sabía y esa mañana le ordeno a Regulus que se encargara de no parecer un mortífago, mantenerse al margen de todo y sobre todo, no exponerse y posiblemente pronto logren sacar a Sirius de Azkaban._

_Las predicciones de su señor fueron correctas._

_Regulus hizo lo que se le ordenó y lentamente se mantuvo en su lugar en el ministerio y en el Winzegamot hasta que logró obtener un empleo en Hogwarts, al comienzo como carcelero de Ravenclaw y lentamente llegó a Slytherin, no al salón que quería, pero sabía que Parkinson era una de las más nuevas mortífagos cuando cayó su señor pero era fiel a la causa._

_Mientras tanto, financiaba los experimentos de Severus para obtener el Patronus que ideo su señor, todo sea por Sirius._

Llegó a la casa de Remus e inmediatamente se aferró a su hermano como si su vida dependiese de eso.

— ¡Reg! ¿Cómo estas hermano?—saludó su hermano y Regulus contuvo sus lágrimas de alegría.

Había ansiado escuchar la voz de su hermano tanto tiempo y ahora al fin lo tenía de regreso.

Y esta vez nunca lo dejaría solo.

— ¡Sirius! ¡Te extrañé! Traté…traté mucho de pasar los fondos para el Patronus de Severus y creí que nunca iba a poder sacarte, te juro que le pedí a él que terminara el Patronus pero… ¡lo siento!—decía entre balbuceos sin soltar a su hermano.

—Tranquilo Reg, no era tu culpa, Severus me contó todo—consoló Sirius sin ver a nadie más que a Regulus.

—debes contarnos que te dijo Severus—finalizó Regulus recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Remus y Harry.

**~FC~**

Cuando Luna Lovegood llegó a su turno tranquilamente, saludó a los presos como si nada aunque los notaba ansiosos.

—El fantasma de Slytherin hará su aparición—saludó al preso Riddle con una sonrisa terminando el recuento de presos.

—En efecto, sin embargo, no debemos meter a los nargles en asuntos de fantasma y poltergeist—declaró el preso tranquilamente siguiendo su lectura.

—Por supuesto, además, creo que será una excelente idea hacerlo hoy, se supone que el día de hoy el hombre de mil batallas quitará un puesto de auror al niño que vivió—declaró tranquilamente Luna mirando a los presos hasta la hora de la comida.

El carcelero que iba a dejar la comida de Riddle el día de hoy era Slughorn.

—Tom, creo que tengo una noticia para ti—murmuró el carcelero tranquilamente mientras dejaba la bandeja para el preso.

— ¿Qué sucede? Profesor Slughorn—preguntó Riddle. A pesar de tantos años, no podía evitar llamarlo "profesor".

—Iré a una conferencia de química avanzada en Norteamérica después de dejar tu comida y pedí que me dejaran venir a despedirme, espero que sepas lo que vas a hacer—mencionó Slughorn tranquilamente.

—lo echaremos de menos, profesor, sin embargo, sé bien lo que voy a hacer, además creo que está haciendo bien al seguir en lo que ama—murmuró el preso entre sus bocados con voz tranquila.

—Bien, en todo caso, espero que nos veamos pronto, Tom—se despidió el carcelero tomando la bandeja tranquilamente y saliendo.

Tom Riddle sonreía en ese momento terminando su libro por tercera vez.

—La rubia es interesante, ¿no crees?—preguntó Luna mirando al reloj—deberías descansar, te despertaré diez minutos antes del cambio de guardia.

El preso se limitó a asentir mientras la carcelera miraba a los Lestrange enfrascados en su celda sin moverse ni hablar.

Luna Lovegood sabia muchas cosas, entre ellas, sobre el barón sangriento, el virus informático experimental para destruir el sistema de seguridad Pevees, el cual trabaja individualmente a diferencia de "Nick casi decapitado", "la dama gris", "el fraile gordo" y otros virus informáticos para cada una de las salas de Hogwarts.

Luna también sabia sobre "Myrtle la llorona" el caso que está en boca de todos los periódicos del país gracias al diario de Riddle.

Myrtle la llorona es el nombre clave del plan para encubrir el plan "basilisco" desatado hace unos pocos años en Hogwarts donde un error aparentemente "inocente" el sistema de seguridad, condenó a más de la mitad de los presos de Ravenclaw a la muerte.

Cuando se halló los cuerpos de los presos asesinados en sus celdas, se armó un escándalo.

Para evitar que alguien se enterase que el error en realidad fue porque estos presos que esperaban un juicio iban a hablar sobre algunos "trapos sucios de cierto hombre respetable" y al hacerlos callar, nadie se iba a enterar sobre algunas cosas de Albus Dumbledore.

Myrtle la llorona es el nombre que solo pocos informantes saben actualmente, el nombre del plan que echaba la culpa a una sobrecarga del sistema producida por una técnica computacional que se encargaba de la mantención del sistema de seguridad, Myrtle Morsefeth, a quien le echaron la culpa de los asesinatos de los presos Ravenclaw.

Condenada a pasar su vida en el salón dos de Slytherin por ser la causante aparente, Myrtle terminó uniéndose a los mortífagos hablando con Draco Malfoy y presentando las pruebas fehacientes de su inocencia.

Luna a veces se preguntaba si Draco en verdad aprecia a Myrtle o solo es una herramienta más de los mortífagos para su proyecto horrocrux.

No lo sabía pero le intrigaba saberlo.

**~FC~**

Cuando Harry Potter entraba para realizar su turno, fue llamado a la oficina de su jefe, Albus Dumbledore.

—Harry, toma asiento por favor ¿un caramelo de limón?—ofreció amablemente el hombre mientras el guardia tomaba asiento frente al director después de rechazar el dulce.

— ¿Qué deseaba hablar conmigo? Director—preguntó con prudencia Harry mirando con algo de aprehensión el lugar.

—sobre las manipulaciones que el señor Malfoy está haciendo contigo, como sabes, no creo que una demanda sea necesaria, ambos sabemos que no sabías de tu herencia y que si alguien te dijo es para ponerte en contra de la ley—declaró el director amablemente con una sonrisa ante la mirada de sorpresa de Harry.

¡Viejo desgraciado!

Antes de que Harry pudiera siquiera hablar, un guardia entró rápidamente a la oficina.

Charlie Weasley había entrado a informar que los sistemas estaban fallando.

Con Dumbledore saliendo de la oficina, Harry había corrido rápidamente hacia las mazmorras, debía llegar a su salón lo más pronto posible.

Cuando llegó al salón seis, vio a todas y cada una de las celdas del salón, abiertas permitiéndoles a los presos salir de ahí pero ninguno salió del salón, todos se quedaron expectantes mirando la celda blanca, esperando una reacción.

Cuando Harry se acercó a la celda en medio de la expectación de todos los presos, pudo escuchar una voz.

—estábamos esperándote, Harry

Con solo esa frase, las cadenas cayeron y los candados se abrieron.

Tom Marvolo Riddle salía en toda su gloria de la habitación que fue su celda por tanto tiempo tranquilamente caminando hasta el carcelero y sujetándolo de su muñeca derecha.

—el día de hoy ya no eres el carcelero de Hogwarts, Luna averiguó que estas despedido desde que Dumbledore te llamara a su oficina, así que, con tu permiso, te llevaremos—declaró Riddle tranquilamente con una sonrisa antes de que todos los mortífagos se movieran.

Avery salió primero del salón para regresar un par de minutos después con las propiedades confiscadas de los mortífagos. El cómo Avery sabía dónde estaban, es un misterio.

Riddle se limitó a impartir órdenes rápidamente sin soltar a Harry mientras salían de la sala Slytherin.

**~FC~**

Cuando Albus Dumbledore había llegado a la sala de comandos, inmediatamente cambio su camino hacia la casa de Slytherin directamente al salón seis.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Slytherin, no había nadie en todo el lugar.

Las salas de la uno a la seis estaban vacías, los guardias estaban en quién sabe dónde y principalmente Riddle, había escapado.

No había pasado ni una hora desde que Charlie Weasley llegó a anunciar el hecho y ahora todo Slytherin estaba vacío.

Después de dos horas de que se diera el anuncio, llegaron los jefes de los departamentos de aplicación de la ley junto con la orden del fénix.

Pero era tarde, ya nadie sabía dónde estaba Ton Riddle, también conocido como Lord Voldemort.

En ese momento las memorias de cómo llegó a tener a ese hombre en Hogwarts volvieron a su mente.

_Albus Dumbledore había trabajado bastante duro para obtener sus ambiciones, principalmente su gran ambición que era obtener el control de Inglaterra y someter a todos._

_Gellert, su amado adorado Gellert había seguido su visión, pero cuando mostró demasiado de sí mismo, le temieron, no tuvo más opción._

_Gellert cayó traicionado por quien amaba._

_Albus a veces se sentía mal por lo que hizo pero cuando ese incidente lo convierto de un simple guardia de Griffindor al director de la prisión, considero que la vida había sido una serie de decisiones, lo que amaba contra lo que deseaba._

_Lo que deseaba era más fuerte que su amor por Gellert._

_Cuando todo iba sobre ruedas, aparece este mocoso mostrando evidencia de su verdadera naturaleza y él, como el afable jefe de la prisión lo empujo más y más a que nadie le creyese._

_Con satisfacción miró al chico dejarlo en paz pero tan solo fue la paz antes de la tormenta._

_Cuando escuchó sobre las leyendas urbanas empezó a preocuparse, eso no estaba bien, los de abajo debían quedarse abajo o si no morir y ya como las asquerosas ratas que era. Y ahora estas leyendas vienen a darles apoyo a todos._

_Con las masas controladas era obvio que el mocoso Riddle había regresado con poder y lentamente se hizo conocido por todo el lugar como el heredero Slytherin._

_Tenía que ser un maldito Slytherin, una asquerosa serpiente rastrera quien arruinara sus planes._

_Albus sabía bien que todo empezaba a ir de mal a peor cuando los caballeros de Walpurgis cambiaron a ser los mortífagos y Lord Slytherin cambio a ser Voldemort._

_Vuelo de muerte._

_Ese nombre que representaba el anhelo de Dumbledore, plasmar su nombre en la historia de modo que nadie pueda hablar de un Albus sin recordarlo a él._

_Pero en el caso del chiquillo ese era más simple, Tom Riddle, el mocoso genio que se hizo conocido rápidamente después de ganarle el juicio al bastardo de su padre quien iba a darle el anillo Peverell tan pronto y solo era cuestión de traspasar los derechos de Slytherin a Albus y tendría dos de las tres reliquias de la muerte._

_Pero no, el mocoso vino, demando al estúpido y se ganó el anillo Peverell junto con la fortuna de los Slytherin y Gaunt._

_Después de eso desaparece él y aparece Voldemort quien se lanzó como dictador tan pronto que se ganó a las naciones unidas y sus mortífagos se hicieron cargo de los países más problemáticos._

_Si no fuera por ese hombre que les vendió a la orden la ubicación de Voldemort, no lo habían atrapado._

_Si, ese día, ese día había llegado con varios miembros de la orden y varios de los que estaban de su parte y acorralaron a Voldemort en uno de los callejones, el callejón Knockturn, conocido como la fuente del mercado negro pero legalmente no podían hacer nada._

_—Tom, estas rodeado, simplemente entrégate y todos seremos misericordiosos contigo—dijo Albus ese día acercándose al hombre o chico o como sea._

_—Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore, sabes que aunque esté rodeado puedo salir, no solo soy listo, soy rápido y asombrosamente flexible—declaró con una sonrisa el dictador más peligroso de la época._

_Albus, molesto por la osadía del mocoso, se había acercado a él con su arma en la mano lista para atacar al mocoso ese pero este lo había apuntado con su arma mientras se acercaba._

_—veamos, querido Dumbledore, que es más fuerte, yo con mis pistolas o tú con tu rifle—murmuró el joven y empezó a disparar._

_Albus sabía que el joven no iba a darse por vencido tan rápido, no cuando llego tan lejos._

_El joven, con sus pistolas dobles disparaba y evadía rápidamente las balas del rifle de Albus. Tenía razón, era malditamente flexible y rápido._

_Los demás que estaban rodeando a los dos, estaban tranquilamente protegidos por escudos antibalas sin meterse en la pelea._

_Cuando las balas de Albus acabaron y las de Riddle también, todos miraron como recargaba con un par de cartuchos escondidos en sus mangas y seguía disparando a Albus quien evadía rápidamente hasta que los demás, al ver la desventaja de Albus, apuntaron a Voldemort y de ese modo Albus lo desarmó y apresó._

_—puedes encerrarme, pero no olvides mis palabras, si me matas, correrá sangre de muchos, no solo mía o tuya, además, confió en mi gente y no vas a poder encarcelarnos a todos, ni Hogwarts será tan grande como para mantener a todos mis mortífagos, trata de preguntarles y veras que ninguno dará nombres—dijo el preso Riddle antes de exponerlo por primera vez al Dementor y lanzarlo a su celda blanca._

_—regresaré Albus, y tú no podrás hacer nada, pero puedes no creerme, no mires hacia atrás, no creas esto, hasta que notes el cuchillo en tu interior._

* * *

Y con esto termina Forgotten Capitol y comienza Fantastic Garden.

Primero que nada, era necesario que se supiera sobre Regulus y su papel en la guerra y su relación con Sirius ya que esto tendrá un papel importante en lo que sigue.

Como verán, alteré a Regulus con el fin de que fuera un hermano mas fiel a Sirius.

Segundo, era menester que se supiera sobre el plan Basilisco e incluir a Myrtle y su relacion con Draco (no romantica pero amistosa como en el canon).

Tercero, ¡SALIERON DE LA CARCEL AL FIN!

Cuarto, como se dijo en el capitulo anterior, iban a despedir a Harry y Tom aprovechó ese dia para escapar debido a que era mas simple escapar sin que les culparan a ningun guardia para evitar sospechas o arrestos innecesarios.

Quinto, Debia poner el como es que atraparon a Tom para que terminara exactamente en la carcel (como en crónica de una muerte anunciada XD)

Y por ultimo, la ultima frase del fic: "no mires hacia atrás, no creas esto, hasta que notes el cuchillo en tu interior" es la frase final de un cuento de terror llamado "No mires atrás" que es el último cuento del libro "Seis motivos para morir".

Me pareció bien usar la frase debido a que la frase en sí impregna un miedo paranoico y eso era lo que necesitaba Dumbledore.

Gracias a todos por su apoyo y por leer, esperen muy pronto el comienzo de Fantastic Garden


End file.
